Amor de carretera
by Ubita
Summary: A Bella se le cumple su sueño de hacer un viaje por carretera en verano en compañia de alice. Pero todo comienza a salir mal cuando dos extras tambien van. ¡ES MI VIAJE Y YO NO LOS INVITE!
1. Mis vacaciones¿Esperadas?

.. PanSh!uLis dice:

HOOOOOLA LILI jajaja

L!L! dice: _holaaaa ubiii...._

... PanSh!uLis dice:

FRAN LILI FRAN jajaja..sino todos van a creer que me llamo asi... es hora de hacerle promocion a mi nombre xD

L!L! dice:

_ya... HOLAAAAA PANSHIIII... FRANN ... UBITAAA.... PANSHIULIS_

... PanSh!uLis dice:

weno weno...ahora a promocinar el fic jajaja

... PanSh!uLis dice:

un dia en messenger, despues de hablar tantas tonteras como simpre jajaja...se nos ocurrio la idea de un fic nuevo o no lili? Jajaja

L!L! dice:

_si.. uno que tomara parte de nuestra propias locas mentes._

L!L! dice:

_y ver que resultaba_

PanSh!uLis dice:

claro con toda nuestra locura retratada..pero no en su totalidad, sino traumamos a todos xD jajaja

L!L! dice:

_SII.. y no keremos lectores traumados xd_

... PanSh!uLis dice:

como yo siempre he querido hacer un viaje asi, pensamos, ¿Porque no hacerlo con nuestros personajes favoritos? (cof cof...Edward)

L!L! dice:

_y ver las locuaras que resultan de eso y de los personajes que se encuentran es su viaje._

... PanSh!uLis dice:

asi que esperamos que les guste los que resulta de muchas conversaciones llenas de jugoseo y estupideces al por mayor...

L!L! robemos ese manikii panshiii.... y ya deja de ser tan ALICE para tus cosas dice:

_ya ahora no los aburrimos mas, y nos leemos al final... espero les guste el fic._

L!L! robemos ese manikii panshiii.... y ya deja de ser tan ALICE para tus cosas dice:

_:P_

... PanSh!uLis dice:

o sea,,,

... PanSh!uLis dice:

LES TIENE K GUSTAR EL FIC!! =O..fui yo la que lo dije?? naa... esperamos que les guste jajaja nos leemos abajo..y sin mas...el cap!

**Amor de Carretera**

**Cap 1: Mis vacaciones...¿Esperadas?**

**Bella POV**

Estaba terminando de hacer mis maletas. Mañana era el gran día. Comenzaría la gran aventura. Mi gran aventura la que siempre soñé. Hacer un viaje de carretera antes de empezar el último curso de la secundaria. Y ahora estaba mas feliz incluso, si eso era posible. Luego de rogarles a mis padres que me dejaran hacer el bendito viaje porque ya era mayor de edad y realmente era mi sueño hacerlo antes de terminar la secundaria. Por lo visto habían aceptado, sólo si iba con alguien y por su puesto pensé en ella, mi inseparable amiga Alice. Recuerdo perfectamente que al principio había quedado algo shokeada con la idea. _Bella, no es nada muy femenino andar en auto quien sabe cuantas horas o días, sin ducharte, y estar totalmente presentable._ Fue su forma de "apoyo" hacia mi idea, pero ¿A quien le interesaba eso? Yo solo deseaba hacer mi bendito viaje.

_-Alice, me gustaría comentarte algo que voy a hacer en mis vacaciones.-le dije tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila posible y no dar saltitos a su alrededor como lo hacía ella cada vez que había una oferta en las tiendas. Porque mi estado de felicidad se comparaba con el de ella. Alice+tarjeta de crédito+ofertas en las tiendas=ALICE HIPERACTIVA TOTAL CASI EN ESTADO DE HIPERVENTILACIÓN _

_-¿Qué cosa Bella?-me pregunto claro sin apartar la vista de la última Cosmopolitan en la cual hacía un test "¿Chica materialista, Simplemente alguien al tanto de la moda o toda una chica Out?_

_-Bueno pues, ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que te comente mis planes de hacer un viaje en carretera? Resulta que ahora me dieron permiso para ir-no pude aguantarme la gran sonrisa que se hacía en mis labios_

_-Si Bells, dios parecías un cachorro cuando le muestran la pelota cada vez que me hablabas de eso-me dijo por sobre la revista ganándose una mirada envenenada por mi parte-Pero claro, lo único malo que le encuentro es que. Como decirlo. Bella, no es nada muy femenino andar en auto quien sabe cuantas horas o días, sin ducharte, y estar totalmente presentable- esa fue su forma de decirme. "Bella si haces eso, terminaras siendo un marimacho"_

_-Ay Alice-dije suspirando, en el fondo sabía que le gustaba la idea del viaje. –Y yo que pensaba pedirte que me acompañaras. Mis padres me dieron permiso, sólo si iba con alguien, pero con tu respuesta-di un profundo suspiro si deseaba que esto funcionara.- Ahora se lo tendré que preguntar a alguien más. ¿Crees que Tyler le guste la idea? Se que anda detrás de mí, pero sería un pequeño sacrificio, porque realmente deseo el viaje-me comencé a dar vuelta para preguntarle al susodicho alias "mosca Tyler", pero sentí como algo golpeaba la mesa._

_Al darme vuelta me tope con la cara de mi amiga tratando de controlarse las ganas de abrazarme-¡Bella creí que nunca me lo preguntarías!-me dijo con demasiado entusiasmo "¿Si alice, ahora quien parece el cachorro que quiere la pelota?" me pregunto en mi fuero interno_

_-Claro que quiero ir. Dios necesitamos hacer compras. Estoy tan feliz-la pobre daba saltitos en su asiento de la cafería mientras aplaudía. _

_-¿De que te alegras tanto Enana?-Dios cuando todo va bien tiene que aparecer alguien a tratar de echar todo a perder. Quien es el de esta ocasión, nadie mas ni nadie menos que Edward Cullen, hermano de Alice, alias mi peor pesadilla o el niñito que se cree mas superior que todos. _

_-De nada Edward. Solo estoy feliz por unas ventas de hoy. Hay rebajas en la ropa de mujer en el centro comercial-Vaya, le había mentido a el "Señor Perfecto, soy demasiado para cualquier chica del instituto" Cuantas pobres chicas habían intentado algo con él, pero el no, nunca. Siempre solo, cosa que lo hacía más deseable, el chico guapo del instituto no ha salido con nadie nunca._

_-Ah, ¿Entonces te llevaras a Bella de compras no?-dijo mientras se sentaba en nuestra mesa. _

_-Vaya un cambio ¿No?-le pregunte con un tono que no demostraba cuanto me molestaba que estuviera aquí y me tratara de Bella, como si fuéramos grandes amigos, si no éramos mas que simples y meros conocidos. _

_-¿Cambio de que?-me pregunto alzando una ceja_

_-Pues, sentarte aquí. Normalmente lo haces con el equipo de la escuela o con Emmet y su prole-le dije levantándome de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto._

_Alice alternaba su mirada de uno hacia el otro. Ya estaba acostumbrada que nos tratáramos así. Sabía que su hermano y aire de grandeza me molestaban. _

_-Bueno pues. Escuchar a tu hermano sobre las tácticas del siguiente partido aburre un poco._

_-¿Y porque no te sientas con otros? Mira que Lauren o Jessica estarían encantadas con tu presencia. Pero claro el señor "Soy muy bueno en todo, no me conformo con lo que hay en el instituto" es demasiado ¿No?_

_-Vaya pues, ¿creo que alguien esta de mal humor?-Já y eso trato de sonar ¿Sexy o irresistible? Ah claro, me falto su sonrisa de lado para darle más "sabor" al asunto. _

_-No Edward. No es eso, sólo que hablábamos de temas importantes. De chicas ¿Tu entiendes no?-le pregunte con un tono de "Payaso entiendes que me molesta tu presencia"_

_-Bueno, me encantaría hacer acotaciones entonces-se cruzo de brazos y apoyo su espalada en el respaldo de la silla_

_-Si te quieres quedar a escuchar conversaciones de chicas. Como por ejemplo de tampones, toallas sanitarias, depilaciones, visitas al ginecólogo, como te fue en la fiesta y cuantas bases pasaste con el chico que te coqueteaba. Pues adelante hermanito, no te dejamos sin los detalles-le dijo Alice con una sonrisa resplandeciente, que yo conocía a la perfección, trataba de hacer sufrir a su hermano. _

_Edward quedó en estado de shock. Con la boca ligeramente abierta y con los ojos como plato. Ese era un momento para inmortaliza. Momento Kodak que Mastercard no puede comprar. Como daría por haber tenido mi cámara en esos momentos._

_-No, las dejo con sus temas. Nos vemos en la casa enana. Bella-se __despidió lo mas rápido posible y se dirigió a la mesa junto con mi hermano, el Oso Emmet. _

_Y seguimos haciendo planes para nuestro viaje. Alice estaba demasiado contenta para que lo expresara totalmente. Todo el resto del almuerzo lo pasamos haciendo una lista de lo que necesitaríamos y luego de las clases partiríamos rumbo al centro comercial. Primera vez en mi existencia que estaba feliz de hacer compras. _

Por fin la última maleta. Estaba extasiada totalmente. Y Alice llegaría en cualquier momento. No teníamos un itinerario fijo, solo llevábamos nuestras ganas de conocer, nuestro dinero reunido y la ropa que necesitaríamos. Sentí el timbre de mi casa y baje corriendo las escaleras. Mi mamá estaba en la cocina y mi papá en la sala. Pero quería ser yo quien abriera para emprender nuestro viaje por fin.

-¡Alice!-le grite y me tire sobre ella para darle un gran abrazo. Ahora era yo la efusiva.

-¡Bella, que emoción! Dios vamos por tus maletas y la subimos a mi Porshe para partir-entro a la casa saludo a mis padres y subimos a buscar las maletas. Estábamos bajando la última maleta cuando mis papás ya se encontraban en la bajada de la escalera esperándonos.

-¡Ay, mi bebé esta creciendo!-comenzó mi madre Renné, ni que me fuera a la Universidad. –Mamá es sólo un mes como mínimo. No es para tanto-si era verdad, al día siguiente de terminar el año escolar ya estábamos listas para partir. No teníamos muy fijo cuanto duraría el viaje. Pero estábamos felices aunque fuera una semana.

Estábamos subiendo la última maleta cuando vi aparecer el Jeep de Emmet en la calle. Y en el asiento del copiloto iba, ¿Edward? Quede estática en mi lugar

-Alice ¿Qué hace Edward aquí?-le pregunte con horror en los ojos

-¿Edward? ¿De que me hablas Be..-pero quedo a mitad de camino con su frase ya que dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba la mía.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntamos al mismo tiempo las dos

-Irnos con ustedes-ambas quedamos en shock, nadie conocía nuestros planes aparte de nuestros respectivos padres. No deseábamos esta situación. Pero sólo un nombre se me vino a la cabeza. Renné de seguro le dijo a Emmet, el le dijo a Edward. Dios iba a matar a mi madre.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Alice irritada. Odiaba la presencia de los hermanos sobre protectores al igual que yo.

-Vamos con ustedes. Como se les iba a ocurrir que iban a partir solas en esa clase de viajes-dijo Emmet con total naturalidad y Edward asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprobación a lo dicho por el Gigantón.

-¡Este es mi viaje! Y yo no los invite-dije totalmente sulfurada.

-Bueno, nos iremos en mi Jeep y las seguimos. Aunque mi Jeep es más cómodo por si hay que dormir en el. Tiene mas espacio, pero si desean ir en tu Porsche Alice, por mi no hay problemas.

De acuerdo Hulk tenía razón. Su Jeep era más espacioso que el carro de Alice. Suspire y la mire a ella. Ambas nos entendimos con la mirada. "No podemos hacer nada contra semejantes zopencos". Le hice señas a Alice para que ella hablara, yo si lo hacía gritaría un par de improverbios contra todos los presentes, empezando por mi dulce madre Renné.

-Nos vamos con ustedes- dijo Alice dándose por vencida. Abrió el maletero y nos disponíamos a bajar las maletas para pasarlas al auto de Emmet.

-Mucho mejor así niñas-dijo mi madre. –Así tanto Esme como yo estaríamos mas tranquilas si se van con los chicos-Dios y esa sonrisa creía que me tragaría.

-Por Dios mamá no ayudes-le gruñí a mi madre.

-Yo te ayudo con eso-me dijo Edward tomando la maleta que yo pensaba bajar.

-Gracias Cullen-le respondí mordazmente-Por todo-literalmente le escupí las últimas dos palabras, pero ¿A quien le importa? A mi no ¿A ustedes? Mas les vale que no.

-De nada Bella, cuando gustes-me respondió con el tono lleno de sarcasmo. Por lo visto la idea del viaje con nosotras le desagradaba al igual que a nosotras. Pero claro, él lo hacia por cuidar a Alice y Emmet lo hacía por cuidar de mi. Maldito Hi-Man.

Comenzamos el viaje y nadie decía nada. Debía de admitir que estaba ya poniéndome histérica. ¿Es que nadie piensa hablar? No puedo seguir soportando sólo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones.

-Alice, esto es demasiado, por lo menos hablemos de algo nosotras-le dije en un susurro para que los chicos que iban adelante no escucharan.

-De acuerdo. Ejem, ¿Niños?-Dios comencé a reírme como histérica ante tal palabra. ¿Niños? Alice me miro divertida. Amabas sabíamos que si se metieron en nuestras vacaciones, pues la pasaran mal.

-¿Que quieres Alice?- le pregunto mi hermano oso mirándola por el espejo retrovisor

-De acuerdo, se metieron en nuestro viaje, lo entendemos. ¿Pero no debería ser Bella o yo al volante? O sea, era nuestro plan no el suyo-Valla, alice si que se había dado cuenta de eso, yo no por el momento

-¡Hey! En todo caso ¿A dónde nos llevan?-les pregunte mirando como estábamos pasando el letrero que decía **Bienvenidos a Forks**

-Pues pensábamos ir a Arizona por el momento-respondió mi queridísimo hermano. Lleno de sarcasmo exactamente mi comentario.

-Emmet, este es mi viaje. Yo decido hacia donde ir-le dije quedando entre los dos asientos delanteros.

-Bueno Bella. ¿A dónde quieres ir?-me pregunto Edward mirándome a los ojos. Rápidamente di vuelta mi cabeza hacia Emmet lo menos que quería por ahora era soportar al "Niño Estrella"

-Ya que vamos a Arizona. Iremos para allá.-dije algo resignada.

-Bueno, propongo una regla-dijo Alice golpeando las palmas de sus manos para atraer la atención de todos.

-¿Ahora que duendecillo?-le pregunto Edward un poco mas animado

-Cada dos horas cambiamos para manejar. Ahora empieza Emmet, así que vamos a hacer un sorteo para ver quien sigue. –Ambos nos miraron horrirazados. Por lo visto no querían que manejáramos. Pues mala suerte par de niñatos, son NUESTRAS vacaciones y USTEDES son los intrusos.

-Yo no voy a dejar que alguna de ustedes toque mi bebe-dijo Emmet acariciando posesivamente el volante.

-Dios, por eso no tienes novia zopenco-le dije golpeándole en la cabeza – Y bueno, realmente mala suerte si no lo deseas, deberías de haberlo pensado antes de meterte en NUESTRAS vacaciones. Y va para ambos-les dije mientras los miraba a ambos. Alice asintió dándome la razón. Una vez mas CHICAS: 1 ESTÚPIDOS: 0

-De acuerdo. Emmet saca un papel- le dijo alice mientras le pasaba una bolsa con los nombres. Saco uno y lo abrió.-ALICE-dijo algo desanimado. Alice sonrió triunfalmente y repitió el procedimiento con Edward-BELLA-dijo el algo sorprendido. Me miro y yo infantilmente y a mucha honra le saque la lengua. El solo se limito a voltear los ojos al techo.

-Bueno, supongo que me tocaría Edward ¿No?-le pregunte a Alice y ella se limito a afirmarme con la cabeza

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntaron ambos a coro.

-Pues porque si no se dieron cuenta. No podría ser Emmet, ya que el se agarro el primer turno de inmediato. Así que queda Edward

Volvimos a sumergirnos en un silencio y ya no aguante más.

-¡DE ACUERDO ESTO SE ACABA AQUÍ!-todos me miraron con caras de asombro, tanto Edward ,Emmet y Alice creyeron que me refería al viaje. –Vamos a tratar de hacer este viaje más ameno, así que vamos a dejar de lado los problemas y nos vamos a comportar. ¿De acuerdo?

No se de donde salio ese comentario, no tenia intenciones de hacerme "amiga", del señor "yo soy dueño de la verdad absoluta", pero también quiero tener una vacaciones perfectas e inolvidables, ¿es que es mucho pedir?

**Edward ****POV**

Iba en el jeep de mi mejor amigo, junto con el obviamente, porque lograr que preste su preciado auto o como el suele llamarlo "la joya mas hermosa con cuatro ruedas", no es tarea fácil, para el prestarlo es casi como firmar su condena a muerte, pero bueno nosotros nos dirigíamos a su casa, para emprender un viaje por carretera sin destino definido, sin tiempo definido y también creo que sin sensatez. Quien es capaz de idear esto tiene que estar loca, es que quien sale sin saber nada de lo que les espera, ósea por favor, esa persona no soy yo. Y lo peor es que aun no se en que momento acepte todo esto. Creo que todo comenzó con la llamada de Emmett

_Edward Cullen __nos vamos de viaje por carretera- "y este que se cree de disponer así como así de mis vacaciones". Pensaba mientras Emmett claramente se notaba emocionado. Es mas podría apostar que en este momento se encontraba saltando con el teléfono en la mano._

_Emmett, amigo, te importaría dejar de saltar y explicarme como eso de que nos vamos de viaje y más encima ¿por carretera?_

_Un momento como supiste que estaba saltando- decía claramente desconcertado, "no conoceré a ese oso, desde digamos mmm… siempre…"- bueno Eddie eso no es relevante lo que importa es que no vamos de viaje por carretera con nuestras hermanitas, pues lo que es yo no pienso dejar que los pequeños diablillos se vayan de viaje completamente solas, y encima por carretera. POR CARRETERA… escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo, imagina que les podría pasar. y como he decidido ir, también he decidido que no iré solo y __tú vendrás conmigo.- se notaba claramente satisfecho con sus decisiones. _

_Por favor Emmett, que estas hablando, punto 1 Alice no se va ningún lado, punto 2 si así fuera por que iremos nosotros, punto 3 si llegáramos a ir, dudo que nos quieran con ellas, y como es que te has enterado y yo no sabia nada?- con que Allie se iba de viaje, ¿Cómo es que yo no sabia nada?_

_Que no confíe en ti para decirte algo tan importante como su viaje no es mi problema, son problemas en la relación de los hermanos.- acaso cuando__ dijo eso intento sonar ¿serio?.. y que insinuaba que yo no tenía una buena relación con mi hermana._

_Y se puede saber como te has enterado tú, señor yo tengo una relación perfecta hermano-hermana.- dije ya molesto con todo este asunto._

_Bueno…mmm… me lo ha dicho Renne.- dijo casi avergonzado_

_Vez, no soy el único que necesita mejorar una relación._

_Ya ese no era el punto de la conversación, el punto era que mañana te pasare a buscar muy temprano para que nos vayamos con las enanas, así que has las maletas querido Eddie._

_Emmett deja de llamarme así quieres. Y respecto a lo de mañana deja pensarlo mejor._

_Vamos viejo no hay nada que pensar mañana nos vamos de viaje.- y diciendo eso corto, sin dejarme decir nada. _

Luego de eso la historia no mejoro mucho, hable con Esme y claramente estaba al tanto de todo esto y significaba un gran alivio para ella que las acompañáramos, pero la verdad es que cero interés en ir con ellas de vacaciones, yo que tenia serias intenciones de dormir hasta tarde, tocar mi piano, ver tele y quizás salir con Emm por las tardes. Pero NO, ahora tenía que andar de niñero. Este verano no podría ser peor.

ya Edward, llegamos.- dijo Emmet.

¡OH!, no sabes cuan emocionado estoy.- quizás debería ganarme el premio al sarcasmo. Ya Edward ¿Por qué hacer estas vacaciones mas desagradables de lo que ya son? Seamos inteligentes trata de ser amable y disfrutar- "un momento en que momento comencé ha hablar conmigo mismo y en plural. Es un hecho estoy o estamos locos".

Las chicas subían las ultimas maletas al porshe de mi hermana, cuando nos vieron, su cara era del millón de dólares estaban completamente descolocadas en cuanto nos vieron.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntaron las chicas a la vez

-Irnos con ustedes- dije con simpleza, si dije que su cara era del millón de dólares antes, ahora no tiene precio.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Alice irritada. Sabía cuanto odiaba Alice que fueran sobre protectores con ella.

-Vamos con ustedes. Como se les iba a ocurrir que iban a partir solas en esa clase de viajes-dijo Emmett con total naturalidad, a lo que yo solo asentí.

-¡Este es mi viaje! Y yo no los invite-dijo Bella totalmente sulfurada.

-Bueno, nos iremos en mi Jeep y las seguimos. Aunque mi Jeep es más cómodo por si hay que dormir en el. Tiene mas espacio, pero si desean ir en tu Porsche Alice, por mi no hay problemas.- decía Emmett con total naturalidad, lo que solo lograba irritarlas mas, pero era un hecho lo que decía, el jeep era mas espacioso, y eso estaba haciendo que las chicas comenzara a entrar en razón.

Bella estaba a punto de explotar podría jurar que si intentaba hablar solo lograrían salir improperios.

-Nos vamos con ustedes- dijo Alice dándose por vencida. Abrió el maletero y se dispusieron a bajar las maletas para pasarlas al auto de Emmett.

-Mucho mejor así niñas- escuche que decía Renne. –Así tanto Esme como yo estaríamos mas tranquilas si se van con los chicos-

-Por Dios mamá no ayudes- le respondía bella casi gruñendo

-Yo te ayudo con eso-dije acercándome a Bella, después de todo quería hacer este viaje agradable ¿verdad?

-Gracias Cullen- respondió mordazmente-Por todo- OK. Que hice yo para que prácticamente escupa esas palabras, ASÍ ya lo recuerdo LE ARRUINAMOS SUS VACACIONES, pero vaya que inteligente que te has despertado hoy Edward.

-De nada Bella, cuando gustes- respondí con el tono lleno de sarcasmo. Ya se que dije que haría lo posible para que todo resultara bien, pero a quien engaño la idea de este viaje APESTA. Solo lo hago por cuidar a Alice, y Emmett, para que estamos con cosas a el le encanta la idea de este viaje.

El viaje comenzó, y nadie decía nada. Estas serían unas vacaciones muy muy muy largas.

-Alice, esto es demasiado, por lo menos hablemos de algo nosotras-escuche que le decía Bella a Alice, supuestamente con intenciones de que nosotros no escucháramos lo que hablaban eso habría funcionado con Emmett pero yo tengo mis sentidos muy desarrollados.

-De acuerdo. Ejem, ¿Niños?- de que se las daba Alice llamándonos "niños".

-¿Que quieres Alice?- le pregunto mi Emmett mirándola por el espejo retrovisor

-De acuerdo, se metieron en nuestro viaje, lo entendemos. ¿Pero no debería ser Bella o yo al volante? O sea, era nuestro plan no el suyo-Valla, Alice si se las traía, pero si pensaba que Emmett pasara el volante estaba muy perdida por la vida.

-¡Hey! En todo caso ¿A dónde nos llevan?-pregunto Bella, en cuanto pasamos el letrero de **Bienvenidos a Forks**

-Pues pensábamos ir a Arizona por el momento-respondió Emmett, creo que podría jurar que Bella estaba que echaba llamas.

-Emmett, este es mi viaje. Yo decido hacia donde ir- decía Bella interponiéndose entre los asiento delanteros.

-Bueno Bella. ¿A dónde quieres ir?- le pregunte tratando de ser amable, pero vamos se giro sin siquiera mirarme para ver a Emmett.

-Ya que vamos a Arizona. Iremos para allá.-dijo Bella ya resignada.

-Bueno, propongo una regla-dijo Alice golpeando las palmas de sus manos para atraer la atención de todos.

-¿Ahora que duendecillo?-le pregunte, tenia que admitir que ella me animaba.

-Cada dos horas cambiamos para manejar. Ahora empieza Emmet, así que vamos a hacer un sorteo para ver quien sigue. – no pude evitar girarme para mirar, si Alice planeaba manejar el jeep de Emmett seria algo para recordar.

-Yo no voy a dejar que alguna de ustedes toque mi bebe-dijo Emmet acariciando posesivamente el volante.

-Dios, por eso no tienes novia zopenco-le decía Bella mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza. – Y bueno, realmente mala suerte si no lo deseas, deberías de haberlo pensado antes de meterte en NUESTRAS vacaciones. Y va para ambos-dijo mientras nos miraba a ambos, y Alice asentía animadamente acompañando a su amiga.

-De acuerdo. Emmet saca un papel- le dijo Alice mientras le pasaba una bolsa con los nombres. Saco uno y lo abrió.-ALICE-dijo algo desanimado. Alice sonrió triunfalmente y repitió el procedimiento conmigo-BELLA-dije sorprendido. La mire como lo mas natural del mundo a lo que ella respondió igual que una niña de 5 años sacando su lengua, mi respuesta fue simple, mire el techo.

-Bueno, supongo que me tocaría Edward ¿No?-pregunto Bella.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunte sin notar que Emmett también lo hacia.

-Pues porque si no se dieron cuenta. No podría ser Emmet, ya que el se agarro el primer turno de inmediato. Así que queda Edward.- dijo con simpleza.

El amado silencio volvió, aunque este era un silencio cargado de malas vibras…"Edward de que te las das con eso de malas vibras"… me reproche a mi mismo

-¡DE ACUERDO ESTO SE ACABA AQUÍ!- ¡¡¡QUE!!! Es que ya quería que se acabara el viaje, pero si Bella era la más entusiasmada con la idea de este viaje... –Vamos a tratar de hacer este viaje más ameno, así que vamos a dejar de lado los problemas y nos vamos a comportar. ¿De acuerdo?

Vaya, tenia que admitir que tenía un buen punto, haría de este viaje algo mejor.

-Bueno, me hastía el silencio, así que pongamos música-dijo Bella con total naturalidad. Bueno en eso tenía razón, escuchar de fondo nuestras respiraciones no era alentador, recién llevábamos una hora de viaje y apenas habíamos hablado un par de frases.

-De acuerdo. Me acerque a la radio y puse una emisora de música de adolescentes. Porque si ponía canciones añejas de abuelos, ahí moría totalmente.

Alice y Bella comenzaron a hablar en susurros y vi por el rabillo del ojo que ambas tenían unas sonrisas de que algo planeaban.

-Tenemos una apuesta o algo así que proponer-dijo Alice dando saltitos en el asiento como siempre lo hacía cuando algo la emocionaba.

-Somos todos oídos.- Dijo Emmet mientras las miraba por el espejo retrovisor con una gran sonrisa. Dios a caso no se da cuenta que con esa sonrisa no es nada bueno lo que se avecina.

-Vamos a hacer lo siguiente-continuo Bella con una sonrisa maléfica. Me di vuelta en el asiento para mirarlas a las dos. –Vamos a pasarles un CD con música que traíamos para el viaje para hacerlo mas armonioso y entretenido.-NOO CD + CHICAS = MUSICA QUE ODIO SI O SI

-Y vamos a hacer lo siguiente.-continuo la pequeña duende. Estas dos están sincronizadas para hablar, nada bueno sale de eso. –Iremos cantando estrofas todas, son canciones que pueden cantar también ustedes. O sea de eso se trata. Ustedes DEBEN de cantar una parte de la canción y si no lo desean o no se atreven, tendrán que ceder su turno al volante a alguna de las dos.

Mi quijada callo cerca de un metro. Estas dos tenían demasiados planes para tratar de hacernos sufrir por meternos en su viaje. Emmet estaba en shock y yo no paraba de mirarlas a ambas con los ojos como platos.

-Entonces ¿Se atreven?-dijo Bella con un brillo inusual en sus ojos

-¿O son gallinas?-termino Alice. Esas eran las palabras que sabían que nos hacían aceptar cualquier cosa. Por su puesto, somos machos. No dejamos que dos par de enanas nos traten de gallinas.

-Acepto –dijo Emmet agarrando mas el manubrio como que si la vida dependiese de eso. Yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza, estaba en estado tan entrado de shock que no podía articular palabra.

-Perfecto-dijeron ambas niñas o mejor dicho diablillas felices. Sacaron un CD del bolso de mano de Alice y me lo paso Bella. Lo puse en el reproductor y espere para poder encontrar mi tortura. Pero ahí fue cuando se me encendió la ampolleta.

-Es un poco injusto ¿No creen? Son canciones de chicas y ustedes ganaran si o si. También deberían cantar algunas canciones de nosotros.-vi como ambas se miraban pero no dejaron de sonreír. Algo me huele mal. Creo que ya pensaron en eso. Edward querido no eres tan inteligente como cree. Diablos ahora tengo voces en mi cabeza que me dicen cosas. Este viaje me tiene completamente atormentado.

-Aceptamos-dijeron ambas con un brillo en sus ojos. Trague sonoramente. Sabia que esto iba a terminar saliendo un poco en contra nuestra. Obviamente, si a ellas se les ocurrió esto, tienen un plan para todo. Pero no podía ser pesimista. NO señor. EL GRAN PERFECTO EDWARD CULLEN NO SE DEJA CAER, amenos que ya este en el suelo.

Y ahí fue cuando escuche como empezó la canción. Dios. ¡NOOOO! Cualquier canción menos esa, ya la había escuchado en la pieza de mi hermana. Iba a morir. Si o si. Alice y Bella sonreían encantadas con la canción, no esperaba menos viniendo de ellas. Alice se acerco al equipo y puso pausa. Por un momento pensé que se habían retirado de la apuesta pero mi sueño no se cumplió.

-Yo voy a comenzar primero y luego tú sigues Edward. Sería mas fácil si cantamos los dos el coro. Ya sabes, yo la primera estrofa ambos el coro y tu sigues con la siguiente estrofa-me dio una gran sonrisa. Yo sólo atine a asentir y le dio otra vez play a la canción. Subio mas el volumen y vi como comenzaba mi tortura.

"Oh baby, baby

How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here

Alice cantaba demasiado bien, pero a cada palabra que daba sabía que mi muerte lenta comenzaba muy pronto.

Oh baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah

Por lo menos en mi defensa, me conocía la canción. ¡DIOS ESO NO ES DEFENSA, ESO ES SER MARIPOSON!

Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got"

Vi como mi vida pasaba delante de mis ojos. Igual como si me fuera a morir y ahí comenzó la tortura, pero no me iba a dar por vencido. No señor. No aún.

o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.. PanSh!uLis dice:

Lili el micrófono esta en ON, comienza a hablar, los lectores se aburren (en especial yo xD jajaja)

L!L! dice:

_ya como somos tan secas sabemos que les ha gustado el fic (destaquese nuestro pequeño ego ) y que mejor que dejarnos un review con todos los tomates, huevos podridos y quizas una ke otra flor _

L!L! dice:

_para hacernos sentir bien_

L!L! dice:

_y seguir con esta locura.._

L!L! dice:

_:P._

... PanSh!uLis dice:

y para subirnos la autoestima que la tenemos por el suelo xD jajaja

... PanSh!uLis dice:

esperamos que les haya gustado el cap por que la historia tiene harto para dar

L!L! dice:

_jaajaa.. sobre todo tu panshiii_

... PanSh!uLis xD dice:

ya...eso fue sacastico?!?!

L!L! dice:

_yo sarcastica ... cuando.. NOTA : LEASE CONTONO INOCENTE xD_

... PanSh!uLis dice:

tu?? inocente..es como decir que yo nunca he tenido la necesidad de matar a alguien jajaja

... PanSh!uLis dice:

asi que denle al hermoso...

... PanSh!uLis dice:

sexy...

... PanSh!uLis dice:

Tierno

... PanSh!uLis dice:

adorable

L!L! dice:

_simplemente pulsen el boton verde para dejar un rr_

L!L! dice:

_:L_

... PanSh!uLis dice:

hey!

... PanSh!uLis xD dice:

esa era mi frase

... PanSh!uLis dice:

ladrona de frases

L!L! dice:

_Las grandes mentes piensas =_

... PanSh!uLis dice:

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY!!

... PanSh!uLis dice:

que quisiste decir con esooO!

... PanSh!uLis dice:

escupelo LILI!

L!L! dice:

_quise decir que somos grandes mentes _

L!L! dice:

_llenas de helio _

L!L! dice:

_pero eso no importa xD_

L!L! dice:

_eso se puede dejar de lado xd_

... PanSh!uLis dice:

helio...yo juraba que teníamos mie$%!")!"a.. jajaja

L!L! dice:

_jaajaa xD_

... PanSh!uLis dice:

weno... creo que seguiremos con la conversacion por msn asi que los dejamos

... PanSh!uLis dice:

y pronto habra nuevo cap

... PanSh!uLis dice:

ya que somos tan secas (H) que lo teniamos listo en un dia jajaja

L!L! dice:

_no olviden de dejar su lindo y hermoso review :D_

... PanSh!uLis dice:

besos para todos =)

L!L! dice:

_sii po... nosotras sequisimas_

L!L! dice:

_besitos y cariños .. nos estamos leyendo_

... PanSh!uLis dice:

LILI CORTALA CON LA VERBORREA ABURRIMOS A LOS LECTORES! Jajaja

... PanSh!uLis dice:

adiosin gente...

... PanSh!uLis dice:

y salimos del aire xD jajaja...

L!L! dice:

_jaajaaj xD_

... PanSh!uLis dice:

lili tengo que ir al baño jajaja

L!L! dice:

_ve al baño..._

L!L! dice:

_Xd_

... PanSh!uLis dice:

LILI APAGA EL MICROFONO LA GENTE NOS SIGUE ESCUCHANDO

... PanSh!uLis dice:

JAJAJA

L!L! dice:

_jaajaa._

L!L dice:

_anda antes ke te mei_

... PanSh!uLis dice:

jajaja...pero apagalo..no kero que me escuchen ajajaja

L!L dice:

_ya lo apague _

... PanSh!uLis  
mentira aun esta prendido!!

***Fin de la transmisión***


	2. Enanas del Infierno

Fran, Panshiulis, Ubita, como me llamen xD: aquí les traemos otro cap de esta locura de historia. Aunque estoy deslilianizada xD (osea, sin Lili). Le mande mensajes al cel (no tengo $$ para llamar =P), mande señales de humo, vengalas, un SOS, telegrama, nota por botella, todo pero no se nada de su persona =S. Pero bueno, me dije a mi misma, Pancha sube el cap. La gente espera y si la Lili me descuartiza por haberlo subido, ahi lo arreglaremos. (Si tengo platicas con mi conciencia... y que?! jajajaja xD) Weno weno, esta vez no va a haber platicas de autoras locas xD y si mas de alguno no le gustaron ahora tendran el privilegio de que no habran, porque estoy sola, tristemente abandona xD, y tambien les podria dejar LA platica de mi conciencia y mia, pero demas que los aburro jajaja...asi naah. Bueno como iba diciendo esta el cap! asi que los dejo leer... esperamos muchor reviws y si a mas de alguno aun no les respondemos, es que ahi si que espero a la Lili para responder, porque las respuestas tenemos que hacerlas juntas. Y si se preguntan, ¿El cap lo hizo la loca sola? Nop, con la Lili antes desaparecer del mapa ya lo teniamos. Asi que pronto habra otro cap. No se preocupen. Aparte ya tenemos la historia con varios puntos claves ya listos. Asi que a leer, dejar hermosos reviews. Nos leemos abajo xD! (si aun no los dejo tranquilos jajajaja...)

ASI QUE SIN MAS...EL CAP...CHAN CHAN CHAN!

**Amor de Carretera**

**Capitulo 2: Enanas del Infierno**

**Alice POV**

Yo estaba cantando a todo pulmón. La canción me la sabía a la perfección, era una de esas típicas que se te quedan pegadas, sólo por el hecho de haber pasado parte de tu infancia o pre-adolescencia cantándola. Me encontraba disfrutando totalmente del hecho de que por fin haría algo que a Edward lo dejara mal parado. Sabía que el no se atrevería a cantarla y realmente no sabía si conocía la letra o no. Bueno que mas da. Alice Cullen no es conocida mundialmente por jugar completamente limpio y todos lo sabían. Adoraba de hacer algo para dejar a mi hermanito el "Señor todo me sale perfecto y soy muy bueno para los demás" mal parado.

Estaba terminando de cantar la última frase de la primera estrofa, se avecinaba que yo ganara y en su cara le haría mi baile de la victoria. Y le gritaría con todas mis fuerzas ¡EN TU CARA NIÑITO BONITO!

Pero nadie de los presentes se esperaba lo que paso a continuación apenas empezó el coro sentí a mi hermano que cantaba conmigo algo bajo, pero estaba ¡¿CANTANDO?! O sea, cantando una ¡CANCION DE BRITNEY SPEARS QUE POR LO VISTO CONOCIA LA LETRA! Dios sabía que mi cara era de completa sorpresa con rastros de un WTF?! Escrito en ella.

_My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

Cantaba bien bajo, pero a medida que la canción seguía, iba subiendo el tono. Por lo visto no se quería dejar ganar. Comenzó a cantar solo la siguiente estrofa. Yo no podía creerlo. Realmente no podía.

_Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh baby, baby_

Voltee a ver a Bella y su cara era aun peor que la mía, sino la conociera tanto como creo conocerla, juraría que por su mente pasaban todas las formas posibles de matar a mi hermano, ¿Es que acaso él señor perfecto puede ganarnos en nuestro propio juego? NO señor, haré hasta lo imposible para demostrarle a Edward que no es el señor perfecto eso o dejo de llamarme Marie Alice Cullen

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
That's not the way I planned it  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

Vi a Bella con una mirada extraña. Por sus ojos cruzaba una idea. Mientras Edward cantaba solo el estribillo esta vez. Emmet miraba a Edward con los ojos como platos pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabía que quizás tenían una posibilidad, pero NO señor. Nosotras siempre tenemos planes para todo. Y si creen que con esto ganan están muy equivocados. Y ahí vi como Bella se ponía entre los dos asientos. Edward al ver que alguien se acercaba se dio vuelta y quedo cara a cara con Bella.

_How was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess, that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

Por su puesto mi querida amiga canto esa parte muy románticamente, como si de verdad sintiera lo que decía la letra. Mi hermano quedo como shockeado, parecía como si ella le estuviera cantando eso. Por un momento quedo totalmente callado y estático. Pero lamentablemente el muy maldito siguió con la canción. Pero no pudo retornar con el tono de antes, así que la ultima parte le salio casi a tiritones.

_I must confess that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

Cuando la canción termino, Bella volvió a su asiento al lado mió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Por lo visto mi querido hermano había quedado medio congelado con esa parte. Yo le di una gran sonrisa a mi amiga. Éramos de temer y siempre teníamos planes para dejar mal parados a los chicos. No era por nada el hecho de que todos los chicos que intentaban seducirnos terminaran casi llorando en el suelo casi en posición fetal. Era por eso que odiábamos que nos cuidaran, sabíamos hacerlo solas. ¿Para que necesitamos a los hombres? Bueno en este caso a nuestros queridos hermanos.

-Rayos Edward no me esperaba eso de ti-Dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ya que por el momento íbamos Chicos: 1 Chicas: un redondo y feo 0 que no tenia nada que nos gustara.

-Bueno Emmet, no te alegres tanto. Mira que si fuera tú, estaría algo cohibido por el hecho de que tu amigo sepa canciones de chicas. –dijo mi queridísima amiga que tenía una espectacular mente para decir comentario que odiaban los chicos. Y por la sonrisa en su cara, suponía que venia uno de esos. Bueno no era que supuestamente se venia uno, SE avecinaba. Y lo sabía, por algo era la GRAN Alice.-Aparte, es como de alguien medio mariposon ¿No crees? O que se le haya dado vuelta la tortilla o se le quemo el arroz. ¿Me entiendes?

Ambas estallamos en risas histéricas. Edward nos lanzo una mirada totalmente envenenada. Emmet trato de ocultar su risa mediante un ataque de tos. Bueno mi hermano que podía esperar. El comentario fue de lo mas gracioso. Ah, ya recordada. El Señor Grandioso Cullen carecía de nuestro sentido único del humor. Eso o odiaba nuestras bromas a costillas de el.

-Ay, Edward, no te preocupes. No es que creamos que seas así. Fue solo un comentario-le dije luego de que mi ataque de risa cesara-

-Edward, lo siento. Quizás me pase con el comentario pero fue gracioso, no lo niegues. Hasta Emmet se río y eso que es tu mejor amigo-le dijo Bella tratando de arreglar algo su comentario porque Edward estaba totalmente enojado con ambas.

El miro a Emmet como pidiéndole su respuesta.

-Por Dios hombre. No me mires así, que Bella tiene un sentido del humor único y sus comentarios soy realmente cómicos.-le dijo Emmet tratando de salvar su pellejo, ya que mi hermano alias Hannibal Lecter tenía una mirada de querer asesinar a alguien y comerse sus restos.

-Edward, en serio lo siento. Pero fue divertido.-el aludido no omitió ni un comentario. –Bueno si no me quieres decir nada perfecto. Ahora a seguir con la Tor… digo Apuesta

**Bella POV**

Odie completamente a Edward. ¿Como rayos comenzó a cantar? ¿A caso pretende ganarnos? ¡NO NO y NO! Si me llegan a ganar dejo de llamarme Isabella Marie Swan. Por que un par de niñitos que se creen grandes machos y por el hecho de hacerles el comentario de que si se creen gallinas aceptan cualquier estupidez. Rayos con lo de mi nombre completo estoy pensado igual que Alice. Demasiado traumatizante para mí.

Y ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea. Sentí como en mi cerebro hacían clip las neuronas. Si le cantaba esa parte quedaba en shock. Y el ¿Porque? Porque nunca he hablado tanto con el. Y si canto esa parte, perderá un poco su autoestima. Me acerque y me puse entre los dos asientos delanteros. Y tal como supuse dio vuelta su cara quedando frente a la mía. Y ahí fue cuando comenzó mi primera parte del boicot contra ambos que querían arruinarnos nuestras vacaciones.

_How was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess, that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

Y si, quedo en shock, esa parte era genial para dejarlo así. Y para rematar el asunto lo cante de corazón, como si realmente me doliera que alguien me dejara y lo necesitara conmigo de vuelta. Y el gran resultado fue, termino casi a tiritones la última parte de la canción. ¡TE DEJE MAL EDWARD CULLEN Y EN TU CARA! Me dieron ganas de decirle eso con toda mi alma, y hacerle casi un baile de la victoria al puro estilo Alice, pero mejor que no. Luego buscaríamos mejores formas de vengarnos de ellos y cobrar venganza. Y bueno, parte de mi venganza se vino con el comentario que hice. Pero en mi defensa no dije nada que ni Alice ni Emmet no hubiesen pensado. Pero bueno, Mister Simpatía no le gusto. No es mi culpa que carezca de buen sentido del humor ante bromas pesadas y comentarios sarcásticos. Tendrá que aprender si quiere sobrevivir este tiempo con Alice y conmigo, por que ambas juntas, éramos de temer ante esos comentarios.

-Bueno, supongo que ganaron esta ronda-dijo Alice algo enojada. Bueno, ¿Quién no lo estaría?, si acabamos de perder con la canción de Britney. Realmente creo que a Edward deben de llevarlo a un especialista. Que sepa canciones de chicas es algo, raro. Aunque viva con Alice y siempre tenga música fuerte, pero no es relevante.

-Así es. Mantengo mi turno al volante –dijo Edward con autosuficiente. Bufe ante el comentario. Bueno por lo menos ahora no estaba enojado o algo por estilo por la broma. Bueno no me debía de interesar. Pero si deseo hacer este viaje ameno tendría que poner algo de mi parte, pero el también. Porque no pienso ser una persona buena si el no colabora.

-Bueno, por el momento hermanito. Aún esto no termina. Siguiente canción.- dijo Alice mientras intentaba cambiar la canción cuando su mano fue detenida por Edward.

Lo lamento hermanita pero es nuestro turno de elegir canción.- dijo Edward con tono de autosuficiencia.

Muy bien, es justo, pero espero que disfrutes mientras te ganamos en tu propia canción.- dije muy mordaz. Después de eso comenzó a sonar la canción que eligió Edward.

_In this farewell,  
There's no blood,  
There's no alibi.  
'Cause I've drawn regret,  
From the truth,  
Of a thousand lies._

_  
__So let mercy come,  
And wash away…_

Escuche como la voz de Edward inundaba el auto, en la primera canción no lo había notado pero debía admitir que sonaba bastante bien, mejor que bien a decir verdad. Pero no debo pensar en esas cosas, NO AHORA NO; AHORA VOY A GANARLE AL NIÑITO BONITO.

_What I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done._

Lo que el señor perfección no sabía era que me encanta Linkin Park y esta es de mis canciones favoritas y cante el coro como si la vida dependiera de ello, es que realmente me encanta, esa canción. Pude ver como los ojos del señor "todo lo sé" se abrían como platos.

_Put to rest,  
What you thought of me.  
While I clean this slate,  
With the hands,  
Of uncertainty._

_So let mercy come,  
And wash away…_

Volvio a cantar Edward aunque mi hermano lo ayudo en la ultima parte así ambos demostraban que conocian la canción. Ahora era el turno de que mi amiga demostrara que nada la vence y comenzó a canta r el coro y yo la ayude con la segunda voz.

_What I've Done.  
__I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done._

_For What I've Done_

_I'll start again,  
And whatever pain may come.  
Today this ends,  
I'm forgiving what I've done._

_I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.  
What I've done._

_Forgiving What I've Done_.

Terminamos cantando todos juntos, claramente Edward no se lo esperaba, es que acaso el señor soy demasiado bueno para el resto acaba de perder en su propio juego… que lastima para el niño bonito.

que pena hermanito, creíste poder vencernos con eso.- decía Alice divertida.- pues es una lastima que no conozcas a tus adversarias.

Nosotras por otra parte sabemos muy bien a lo que nos enfrentamos así que es mi turno de poner canción. Y déjame decirte Edward, porque debo decirlo, JAMAS nos ganaras.- dije con mucha malicia, mas de la que tenía planeada, pero es que me encantaba la idea de vencer a Edward. Quiero decir ¿a quien no?

Sin tanto rodeo Bella, por favor, que empiece luego.- nuevamente me llamo "Bella", ¿es qué tendría que decirle Eddie? NO NO y NO, es solo un desliz de la lengua ¿verdad?

¿Ya que les pongo a este par de intrusos?..... Esta será la canción perfecta me dije a mi misma, le mostré la pantalla del reproductor a Alice para su aprobación y puede ver como su sonrisa de "soy una malvada diablilla" se dibujaba en su cara.

Y la canción comenzó estoy segura que vi que los ojos de Edward por poco casi se le salen.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_

Era de esperarse que Alice comenzara cantando pero lo que no me espere fue que Emmet cantara la última frase imitando la voz de un "Ken". Eso era para partirse de la risa.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
_

Cante, no se como pero cante, es que la verdad estaba que me partía de la risa. El rostro de Edward era impagable, ojala tuviese mi cámara conmigo.- un momento, si la tengo.- es el momento de la foto a Edward. Y a su muy perfecto rostro.

Lentamente me acerque a los asientos delanteros para tomar la foto. Y déjenme decir que salio perfecta.

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
_

Ese fue el dueto de Alice y Emmet yo solo ayudo en algunas partes, pero es que la verdad les sale genial esta canción y jamás pensé que mi hermano la conociera. Bueno al menos aun teníamos oportunidad de vencerlos. Edward claramente no cantaría esta canción y depuse solo teníamos que encontrar una igual de terrible para Emmet, y asunto arreglado.

_(uu-oooh-u)  
_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

Nunca había visto a Emmet tan emocionado con una canción y claramente le encantaba el papel de "Ken". Y bueno Alice es Alice.

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
_

Yo seguí cantando, tenía que dejar claro que conocía la canción, para no perder mi turno al volante.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
__(uu-oooh-u)_

Alice, hermano OSO y yo, terminamos cantando y Edward estaba que explotaba,

¿como demonios esperaban que cantara algo como eso? Y en cima la señorita muy pertinente no encuentra nada mejor que comenzar a tomar fotos, pero mira que bien.-gritaba Edward totalmente exasperado.

Pues que lastima Edward, pero todo esto significa solo una cosa, y es que has perdido, no sabes cuanto lo lamento… un momento no lo lamento, en lo mas mínimo.- dije riendo. Y es que Edward se veía realmente gracioso.

Bella, no fastidies a Edward, - me dijo Emmet o mejor dicho me rogó, yo solo asentí.- muy bien ahora mi turno de elegir canción.- dijo ya más contento.

Una nueva canción comenzó, mire de inmediato a Alice, sabia que conocía esa canción también lo hacia yo, así que como siempre ganaríamos.

_Don't believe in miracles  
I never did  
Nothing ever happens here  
So sick of it_

_  
_Comencé cantando, no perdería oportunidad de tomar ventaja, de todos modos no le hacia mal a nadie. Igual sabía que Alice querría cantar la siguiente estrofa.

_I-I-I told you  
I-I-I need to  
Get - get myself into something new  
I´m for something mystical, histerical,  
Dark, intensive, sexual  
_

Alice realmente se lucio cantando, y es que lo hacia realmente bien, y su timbre de voz era de lo mas bello.

_I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
better make it now or never  
(ever, ever)  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
gotta make it now or never  
(forever or never)_

De todas formas Emmet seguí defendiendo su puesto al volante

_I don´t believe in fairytales  
Too cynical  
Everybody stop and stare  
I let it go  
_

Volví a cantar. Y es que la verdad yo conocía la canción y era una de mis favoritas así que no perdería la oportunidad de disfrutar mi canción.

_I-I-I told you  
I-I-I need to  
Stick - stick - stick out  
Just to keep be like you_

_Send myself to out of space  
A better place  
Gotta win the human race_

_I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
better make it now or never  
(ever, ever)  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
gotta make it now or never  
(forever or never)_

_For my love  
For my love  
For my love, it's forever, forever_

_I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Better make it now or never  
(ever, ever)  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Gotta make it now or never  
(forever or never)_

El resto de la canción la seguimos cantando todos juntos, sabia que mi hermano le daba igual si nosotros conocíamos o no la canción, pero por la cara de Edward puedo asegurar que le afectaba que conociéramos sus muy "masculinas" canciones.

-Wow, chicas nunca pensé que ustedes conocieran todas esas canciones-dijo Emmet algo feliz, bueno mucho mas feliz que Edward, el cual seguía amurrado, tal cual niño de tres años que le quitan su juguete preferido. Bueno pero si pensamos, si al niño bonito le quitamos su turno al volante, es como si le quitáramos su juguete.

Pero bueno, ambos aceptaron el reto de las canciones y deberían de haberlo pensado mejor dos veces antes de aceptar. O sea, ¿no nos conocen ahora? Deberían saber por experiencia propia que cuando hacemos una apuesta, tenemos todo bajo la manga para ganar si o si. Más de alguna vez ya les habíamos ganado en apuestas. Dios y seguían con eso de ser el sexo débil.

-Por su puesto Emmet, ¿Crees que escuchamos solo música de chicas? Que nos guste Britney no quiere decir que escuchemos solo eso.-le dijo la pequeña duende con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Cómo rayos no se cansaba de sonreír? Un día estoy segura que se le va a desencajar la mandíbula. Pero va a seguir sonriendo igual. Maldito duende hiperactivo. Pero igual la quería.

-Pero eso es música de chicos.-repuso Emmet. Dios. ¿Iban a seguir?

-Hermano, la música que eligieron no es catalogada sólo para chicos. Varias las escuchamos. Que no lo hagamos todo el día o no se den cuenta de lo que escuchamos en nuestros Ipod's no es nuestro problema, sino el suyo-les dije con la mejor sonrisa posible. Pero obviamente el señor perfección me miro feo. ¿Acaso cree que al mirarme con sus ojos verdes tratando de parecer terrorífico va a crear algo de miedo?

-Bueno, bueno sigamos con esto. –dijo Edward mirando hacia donde nos encontrábamos sentadas con Alice.

-Edward, pero cual es el apuro si ya perdiste-le dijo Alice tratando de sonar lo mas tierna posible. Ambas estallamos en carcajadas y Emmet trataba de controlar sus risas con un ataque de tos para nada convincente.

Como siempre Edward estaba echando humo. Dios necesita cambiar su carácter, mira que así nunca se va a reír de cosas a costillas de el.

-Ay, vamos Eddie. No te pongas así, es gracioso saber que no tienes turno al volante por ahora.-le dije resaltando la palabra Eddie. Me miro como si tuviera rayos láser en los ojos y deseaba matarme en este mismo instante. Pero no omitió ni un comentario, algo raro en Señorito siempre tengo algo que decir.

-Bueno, bueno. Que nos tienen preparados ahora.-por lo menos Emmet aun tenía ganas de seguir con esto. Se le notaba algo feliz por el hecho de que aun no perdía. Pero sabía que Alice estaba buscando un CD mientras hablaba. Buscaba algo para dejar mal parado a Emmet.

La duendecillo me miro con una gran sonrisa, como si fuera algo nuevo y me mostró el CD yo sonreí de vuelta y le guiñe el ojo para aprobar su elección. Esto Emmet de seguro que no lo canta. Alice se puso entre los dos asientos delanteros y puso el CD le dio una gran sonrisa a Emmet y le dijo.

-Si quieres seguir manejando tu "joyita" debes de cantar esto mi querido osito de felpa apretable-Emmet solo se rió

-Pan comido-pero al ver la canción que comenzaba su cara cambio totalmente de asombro, a perplejidad y luego a enojo. Odiaba el grupo, por lo que odiaba la canción. Edward estaba riéndose de la cara de Emmet, Alice no paraba de aplaudir en el asiento y yo me reía a mas no poder.

**Emmet POV **

Yo trataba de contener la risa ante el comentario de mi enana. Pero había sido demasiado gracioso y para mas que le dijera a Edward Eddie, sabiendo que lo odiaba con toda su alma. Pero que le iba a hacer la enana era graciosa. Pero por su puesto, lo había sacado de su hermano mayor, yo era su ejemplo a seguir y eso me llenaba de orgullo.

-Bueno, bueno. Que nos tienen preparados ahora.-les pregunte a las dos enanas que me hacían tan feliz, debía de admitirlo. Ambas juntas eran dinamita pura para las bromas y su humor y comentarios sarcásticos. Por eso había venido y sabía que la pasaría bien y aparte Bella había tenido una maravillosa idea en el viaje de carretera.

Vi como Alice se pasaba entre los dos asientos para poner el CD. Tenía un brillo inusual en sus ojos. O sea, ¡WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! Tiene el brillo cuando algo esta tramando y es en grande. Dios en que me metí. Bueno Emmito, respira, inhala exhala, nada puede ser tan horrible. Aun tienes tu torno en tu hermosa, preciosa e inigualable joyita. Y luchare por eso. A mi nadie me quita mis cosas. En especial mi bebe.

-Si quieres seguir manejando tu "joyita" debes de cantar esto mi querido osito de felpa apretable-me dijo mi pequeño duende favorito. Por Dios, como si fuera a perder.

-Pan comido-le respondí. Nada puede ser tan horrible o difícil. Pero al escuchar la canción que comenzaba quería morirme, matar a las dos enanas que tenia por hermana y "hermana". En mi fuero interno grite con toda mi fuerza ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! DIOS POR QUE AMI, ODIO EL GRUPO. NO SE COMO BELLA PODIA CANTARLAS CUANDO ERA MAS PEQUEÑA. DIOS VOY A MATARLAS.

-Tú también puedes cantar hermanito. Así le das apoyo moral al osito de felpa-escuche como le decía eso la duende a Edward, el cual trataba de dejar de reírse. Vi como asentía. Claro él no tenia nada que perder, pero yo. Dios no puedo hacer esto.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

Las dos diablillos comenzaron a cantar la canción y yo no podía articular ninguna palabra. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mi. No ahora.

_If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

Hasta podía escuchar como Edward también estaba cantando parte de la canción. Rayos, esto estaba peor de lo que imaginaba. Si el podía. ¡¿Cómo yo no?! Abría mi boca pero no salía ningún tipo de sonido.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye._

NO podía negarlo, ambas cantaban demasiado bien. Pero no podía articular palabra aparente. Aunque para mi desgracia conocía la canción pero no había forma de cantarla. Odiaba la canción, el grupo y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellas.

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
_

Por Dios, Edward seguía cooperando con la canción. Lo cual me hacía ponerme en un peor lugar de lo que estaba. No me quedaba mas remedio que esperar que esta tortura terminara. Quizas si pedía revancha o algo. En una de esas se apiadarían del osito de felpa apapachable. Si, eso debe de ser.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover._

Mi tortura termino y yo no dije absolutamente nada. NOOO mi bebe, perdí a mi bebe. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era aferrarme al volante. Y rogar que me dieran revancha. Quizás si ponía la cara de payaso, hacía un puchero y ponía los ojitos del gato con botas de la película Shrek conseguiría algo.

-¡Emmet quedaste mudo!-gritaron mis "queridas hermanitas" y se largaron a reír de mi. Vi como Edward les daba los cinco a ambas. Cosa que hizo que tanto Edward como Bella al darse cuenta que de su forma de camadrería dieran vuelta la cara para ambos lados. Alice no se le paso desapercibido y se rió de ambos con ganas y yo también me uní.

-Bueno hermanito Oso, perdiste-me dijo Bella antes de darme un beso en la mejilla. Ahí sabía que debía de hacer mi acto.

-Bells, Alice denme una oportunidad mas. Ustedes saben que odio esa canción-le dije haciendo mi mejor actuación de imitación de Alice con los ojitos de gato incluidos.

-¡Por Dios Emmet, esa es mi cara!-me grito indignada Alice – Y a mi me queda mejor-aporto sacándome la lengua infantilmente.

-Y Emmet, no te pareces a el gato con botas de la película, serías Shrek si vamos al caso-me dijo Bella. Comentario que a todos los hizo reír, pero a mi no. Perdí a mi bebe. NO, MI COSITA. SI TE AMO MAS QUE NADA EN EL MUNDO PERO NO PUDE PROTEGERTE. DIOS TE FUI INFIEL. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía. Me quitaban lo que mas amaba en este mundo.

-Se buen perdedor Emmet. –me dijeron ambas.

-Bueno, como sea. Aun nos queda una canción para hacerlas perder-les dije lo mas infantilmente que pude. Busque entre mis CD's y encontré uno que nunca había visto cantar a Bella, de seguro con esto perdían.

Sonreí totalmente. Quizás si una de las dos perdía me sentiría mejor. Vi que Edward me asentía fervientemente. Ambos sabíamos que era nuestra última oportunidad de ganar. Era algo que ninguno de los dos esperaríamos que cantaran. Edward puso el CD y sonrío maliciosamente.

La música comenzó y vi como ambas se miraban. Trataban de saber que canción era y por sus caras no la conocían. Edward empezó a cantar la canción y no podía negarlo. Cantaba bien y la canción le encantaba.

_I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
that you've created  
_

Al ver que las dos no cantaban comencé yo. Sabía que íbamos a ganar esta. Dios cuanto me amaba en este momento por haber escogido esta canción.

_you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction  
_

Pero cuando los dos estábamos seguros que era pan comido, vi el brillo usual de los ojos de las dos. Ambas asintieron e interrumpieron nuestra canción cantando ambas.

_you will be the death of me  
you will be the death of me_

_  
bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

_our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out  
_

Les costaba un poco la canción, como si la hubiesen escuchado muy pocas veces, pero entre ambas la cantaban. Con cada frase iban aumentando el tono.

_  
__I wanted freedom  
bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but I'm addicted  
_

Edward tenía los ojos como platos y se dio vuelta en su asiento para verlas cantar. Yo tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Dios estas dos siempre tienen algo para sorprender a los chicos.

_now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
you'd never dream of  
breaking this fixation_

_you will squeeze the life out of me_

_bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it  
_

Para ese momento ya no había vuelta atras. Habían ganado. Otra vez sorprendieron con el hecho de conocer más música que la típica de chicas. O Dios, ahora si que había perdido totalmente a mi bebe. ¿Por qué a mi?. Esto no puede estar pasando. Como dos enanas pueden contra nosotros.

_our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this?  
ooooohh_

_you will suck the life out of me_

_bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

_our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
ooooohh_

Ambas terminaron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Yo no podía articular palabra. Estaba en estado de Shock total. Si ellas ganaron eso quiere decir que tienen, ¡¡¡OCHO HORAS AL VOLANTE!!! Iba a morir. No pensaba en nada, mi mente estaba en blanco, hasta que escuche la voz de Edward.

-¡¿DE DONDE DEMONIOS CONOCÍAN LA CANCION?!-les pregunto un poco enojado, bueno mas que un poco enojado. Parecía que también estaba medio colérico por el triunfo de las chicas. Odiaba a las enanas. Porque rayos había venido en este viaje. Para que había aceptado la apuesta.

-Pues, estábamos con los chicos en el almuerzo y Tyler hablaba con los demás sobre el grupo Muse. Y como Bella ni yo lo conocíamos le dijimos si nos podía mostrar una canción. Y bueno pues resulto ser esa.-le dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa. Vuelvo a repetirlo. ODIO A LA DUENDE

-Si, y bueno. Como tu sabes que anda detrás de mi. Y al ver que me gusto el grupo me grabo un CD con canciones de ellos. Y aun no lo escuchaba-Dios mi hermanita, MI HERMANITA tiene a un chico detrás de ella. ¿Cuándo rayos sucedió eso? Realmente necesito mejorar la relación hermano-hermana y para mas. LE REGALO UN CD CON MUSICA. QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO HACE ALGO ASI A MENOS QUE QUIERA ALGO CON LA PERSONA. Por dios cuando vuelva voy a matar al tal Tyler. Y ahí me di cuenta, Edward también había quedado un poco en shock con la respuesta de mi hermana.

-Como sea-dijo entre dientes mi amigo y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana.

-Bueno Emmet, te quedan alrededor de 30 minutos mas al volante. Así disfrútalos. –odiaba a Bella en estos momentos. ¿Porque rayos a mi? 30 minutos mas con mi precioso bebe. 30 minutos hasta despedirme de él por largas, asquerosas 8 horas.+

----

Y he vuelto jajaja.

SOUNDTRACK DEL CAP:

...Baby One More Time- Britney Spears

What I've Done-Linkin Park

Barbie Girl-Aqua

Forever Or Never-Cinema Bizarre (Tienen que bajarse la cancion y les tiene que gustar el grupo, si no los lincho jajajaja xD)

Wannabe -Spice Girls

Time Is Running-Muse

Y weno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Pronto espero tenerles noticias de la Lili, de seguro que mañana cargo el cel y la llamo jajajaja. Asi que denle al hermoso lindo precioso y sexy boton verdesito Lindo que dice Reviews para alegrarnos el dia con la Lili jajaja. Pronto nos leeremos. Que esten todo bien, muchos besos a todos y si tienen quejas, dudas o ideas lo hacen saber por reviews y les dejo mi mail por cualquier cosa y si quieren me agregan, si no no jajaja que no muerdo, bueno creo hasta ahora no he mordido a nadie segun mi memoria jajajaja panchita_ubi(hotmail y bla bla que todos conocen).

Besistos que esten bien, saluditos y chaito (AYYYYYYYYYYYY QUE MONO TODOS ITOS JAJAJAJA)


	3. Ahora nos multiplicamos

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

geeeeeeeeeeeente hemos vuelto =D!

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

deeeeespues de muuucho tiempo!

L!L! (salii) dice:

_demasiadoo... pasamos por desapariciones.... intenernet malo.. hermanos ke de destruyen pcs pero hemos vuelto en gloria y majestad.._

L!L! (salii) dice:

_quizas fue mucho eso de gloria y majestad_

L!L! (salii) dice:

_dejemoslo en ke hemos vueltoo_

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

con eso te pasaste

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

jaja sii mejor

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

y traimos un new cap!!

L!L! (salii) dice:

_hecho en 100% por mi amiga aki presente la super panshiiiulis..._

L!L! (salii) dice:

_me senti como super 0 aporte.._

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

poooooooooorke coy muy seca

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

jajaja

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

diste ideas

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

muuuy importante

L!L! (salii) dice:

_pero para el otro me pondre las pilas jajaj_

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

jajaj siii

L!L! (salii) dice:

_=D_

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

esperaremos xD (ellla poniendose las pilas siii claro xD)

L!L! (salii) dice:

_¬¬ .. ke feoo....._

L!L! (salii) dice:

_ya veras ke te sorprendere con el proximo cap... D_

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

jajaa

L!L! (salii) dice:

_=D_

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

weno weno

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

AHORA GEEEEEENTE A LEER!

**Cap 3: ¡Ahora nos multiplicamos!**

**Bella POV**

GANAMOS, SOMOS GENIALES, GANAMOS, SOMOS LAS MEJORES. Iba cantando en mi mente mientras tomaba el volante, es que no podía ser mas feliz, habíamos derrotado a los súper machos, y en su propia cara, ósea que más se puede pedir de un viaje que está siendo saboteado por tu indeseado hermano mayor y el "niño perfecto" que tiene Alice por hermano… AARRRGG. Ya Bella, cálmate dijiste que nada arruinaría tu viaje y nada lo hará.

-Hey, no es justo que si Bella, maneja yo me tenga que ir atrás, deseo conservar mi puesto de copiloto, no me gusta nada el asiento trasero.- escuchaba que se quejaba Edward desde la parte trasera.

-Dijiste algo hermanito, creo que no te escuche, ah! Debe de ser porque AQUÍ adelante el viento pega más fuerte y no se escuchan los mosquitos que vienen en la parte trasera.- debo admitirlo el comentario de Alice fue un poco extremista, pero perfecto.

-Bella, ¿Cuánto rato tienen ustedes que manejar?-me pregunto mi hermanito tratando de hacer un puchero, pero parecía que estuviera haciendo una cara extraña, como cuando hueles algo mal. Chistoso, lo sabía y por lo cual no me pude aguantar la risa y explote. Literalmente.

-Dios Emmet. ¡Esa cara!-no podía parar de reír y todos me veían raro. –Emmet sabes bien que tenemos ocho horas al volante. Así que acomódense ahí atrás.

-¿Por qué te ríes de Emmet?-me cuestiono mi amiga, la duende

-Dios Alice, ¿Es que acaso no viste su cara? Parecía que tuviera algo asqueroso en la nariz en vez de hacer un puchero.

Seguimos pasando el rato a costillas de nuestros "queridos" invitados alias "sanguijuelas que se están robando nuestro viaje". Yo iba demasiado entretenida en mi turno al volante. Emmet siempre trataba de que me alejara de su bebe. Ya que según él, no sabía manejar bien y lo podía dañar. Realmente mal para el esta situación en donde yo manejo y no puede hacer nada al respecto.

-Bells, necesito ir al baño. En la próxima estación paramos para ir al baño. Por favor-Dios Alice estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Yo ante tanto alboroto no me había percatado del hecho de que necesitaba ir al baño. Entre tanta entretención no me había acordado de mí pequeñas vejiga. Pero por lo menos no había tomado tantas gaseosas como Alice. Ya se había tomado casi dos litros desde que salimos de mi casa.

-Por Dios. Son unas bebes, no hay para que parar en una estación. Hay bosques por todos lados.-dijo mi querido Oso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero ellos eran chicos, era normal que fueran a cualquier parte para hacer sus necesidades básicas.

-Tiene razón. Pueden ir a cualquier parte- es que acaso el niño bonito no puede dejar de ser tan aporte con sus comentarios.

-Ustedes son chicos. Simplemente apuntan y disparan. Nosotras tenemos clase, necesitamos un baño-les respondí a ambos en manera mordaz. Alice asintió por mi comentario.

-Nosotros si tenemos clase-respondió algo enojado Edward. Claro Señorito Perfecto no podía quedar como alguien sin clase.

-Sólo cállate Edward. ¿Quieres?-sabía que si él seguía hablando no iba a hacerme responsable de mis comentarios.

Después de unos cinco minutos vi una estación, para el alivio mio y de Alice, la cual comenzó a dar saltitos en el asiento. Lo cual provoco que cerrara más las piernas y me mirara suplicándome que me apurara. Así que no me quedo otra que acelerar más al "Bebe" del Oso, creando una reacción en cadena. Alice gritando de felicidad, Emmet tratando de tirarse a los asientos delanteros para quitarme el volante, Edward gritándome de que acaso los quería matar. Claro, a él lo quería matar a nadie más y yo feliz porque manejar rápido me encantaba. Llegue a la bencinera bastante rápido para el gusto de los chicos. Frene de manera brusca cuando gire el volante para quedar justo donde debían de cargar el combustible y para mi buena suerte, cara bonita se estampo su cara en la ventana de él.

-Rayos hermanita, ¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir así? Eres genial-por lo menos Osito estaba feliz.

-¿¡Es genial!? Emmet me golpee contra la ventana-quejándose como siempre él y sobándose su nariz.

-Lo siento cara bonita fue sin querer-le dije antes de bajarme del auto. Alice ya corría como si la vida dependiese de eso. –Nosotras vamos al baño. Ustedes compren algo de comer y pongan bencina. Ya volvemos-Salí disparada en la misma dirección que mi duende había desaparecido.

-Alice ¿En donde te metiste?-pregunte cuando entre al baño.

-Dios amo a quien invento el baño. Te juro que si lo encuentro en este momento soy capaz de besarlo como nadie lo ha hecho antes-Alice realmente estaba en apuros por lo visto en el auto.

Entre a una cabina y fue la mujer mas feliz del mundo. En este momento no me importaba que tuviera que compartir mi viaje con un hermano sobre protector y el chico que siempre me saca de mis casillas.

-Alice estoy de acuerdo contigo. Soy capaz de mucho mas que un beso con el que invento el baño-le dije al salir del baño. Me encontré con una Alice con una sonrisa siniestra, estaba tramando algo, lo sabía.

-Tengo un plan en marcha-me informo mientras me lavaba mis manos.

-Soy toda oídos-le dije después de secarme las manos.

-Bueno, lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente-comenzó juntándose de manos para comenzar con su plan, venganza contra hermanos.

**Edward POV**

Las chicas se estaban demorando demasiado en el baño. Quizás algo les había pasado. Este viaje estaba sacando mi lado sobre protector total. Realmente ya estaba mal de la cabeza completamente.

-Hey Ed, ¿no crees que las chicas se han demorado mucho? Sería mejor que fuéramos a ver que les ocurre. –Por lo menos Emmet había dado la idea, no hubiese soportado la idea de que dijera algo acerca mi nueva faceta de protector. Nos encaminamos al baño de chicas y Alice asomo su cabeza después de que golpeáramos la puerta.

-Menos mal que vienen-dijo aliviada. ¿Aliviada? Para que ella estuviera así por nuestra presencia algo debía de haber ocurrido.

-¿Paso algo?-tuve que preguntar. No podía quedarme ahí viendo a mi hermana queriendo nuestra presencia.

-Es que Bella se siente algo mareada. Debe ser que no hemos comido mucho y bueno, no la podía dejar sola y necesito que hagan algo por mí

-¿Bella se siente mal? –pregunto Emmet preocupado. Por lo visto realmente se preocupaba por su hermana.

-Si, todo bien. Pero me pueden hacer un favor-pregunto con su cara de ángel que sacaba en algunas situaciones

-Claro Alice. ¿Qué necesitas?-le pregunte. No podía ser tan difícil, de seguro era buscar algo al auto o algo así.

-Necesito que vayan a la farmacia. Me llego el periodo y no traje nada.

Tanto Emmet como yo quedamos helados en nuestros sitios. ¿Quería cosas para su periodo? No se cuanto rato estuvimos parados frente a ella sin decir nada y casi sin respirar, parecíamos dos muñecos ahí parados frente a mi duende de hermana que estaba pidiéndonos algo realmente inaudito.

-¿Edward? ¿Emmet? ¿Me escuchan?-dijo haciendo señas con su mano para atraer nuestra atención. Pero no tenía ni intención de moverme ni siquiera un músculo. Era mejor hacerme el muerto o algo por el estilo que entender o hacer lo que me pedía.

-Hello, tierra llamando a los dos ineptos. Podrían decir algo, enserio necesito que me hagan el favor

-Alice, ¿es que segura que te llego el periodo?-le pregunte algo cohibido. Bueno más que cohibido, odiaba esas cosas. Nunca me gustaba el tema y huía cada vez que alguien tocaba el tema.

-No Edward, fíjate que no. La sangre que sale es porque mi cuerpo estaba aburrido y no encontró nada mejor que comenzar a botar sangre-dijo sarcásticamente.-Por su puesto que me llego idiota-me golpeo en la cabeza, pero no había forma en que yo me moviera, no voluntariamente.

-Alice, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-es que acaso Emmet no se daba cuenta por donde iba el asunto.

-Que me vayan a comprar toallas sanitarias, algo para el dolor y algo de comida para Bella, algo liviano, como un sándwich. Por favor-todo lo dijo demasiado rápido para que mi cerebro ahora atormentado captara todo lo que decía.

-Ddeacuerdo-dijo Emmet. Ahora entendía donde iba el asunto y ahora estaba asustado. Maldito Oso tú y boca que nos meten en estupideces.

-Nos vemos en un rato. Y por favor apúrense, que de verdad me estoy desangrando-Alice cerro la puerta de un portazo y yo petrificado en mi lugar al igual que Emmet, era mas información de la que deseábamos en el momento.

-Emmet juro que te voy a matar. No mejor tu Jeep pagara las consecuencias. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? Mira en el lío en que nos metiste.- Necesitaba expulsar todo lo que tenía dentro. Por Dios realmente Emmet no era para nada inteligente en este asunto, parecía un pequeño niño.

-¿Yo que hice? Edward nuestras hermanas nos necesitan. ¿Cómo puedes comportarte así? ¿Es que acaso no te preocupa Alice? Por que a mi si me preocupa Bella. –Y ahora me viene con el sermón de que no soy buen hermano. Este verano va a ser mas largo de lo que creo.

-De acuerdo, vamos a comprar esas cosas. Pero Emmet te aseguro, vamos directo casi al Infierno al hacerlo. Eso es de mujeres, por Dios, voy a tener pesadillas con eso. –De solo pensarlo me daba escalofríos. De seguro iba a tener pesadillas de tampones siguiéndome o algo así.

-Bueno, esto, ¿A dónde vamos?-me pregunto ligeramente cohibido. Ahora te cohíbes. Tonto.

-A la farmacia inepto. ¿A dónde mas?-ya estaba con un humor de perros y eso que ni siquiera estaba en la puerta de la farmacia, mi tortura personal.

Caminamos un par de pasos, ya que al costado de la tienda de la gasolinera estaba la farmacia. Al llegar a la puerta ambos nos quedamos de piedra, ninguno era capaz de moverse y podía jurar que Emmet temblaba ligeramente.

-Yo, creo que seria mejor que fuera a comprar el sándwich de Bella. Alice necesita esto, y es tu hermana, así que te dejo Ed-¿A dónde pensaba este que se va? Me piensa dejar solo en esto, ¡NO EL ABRIO LA BOCA Y EL ME TIENE QUE ACOMPAÑAR SI O SI!

-EMMET SWAN TU ABRISTE TU MALDITA BOCOTA Y TU ME AYUDAS-le grite mientras lo tomaba de la manga de su polerón y literalmente lo tiraba dentro de la farmacia.

-Bueno, ¿A que parte vamos?-Dios Emmet se había puesto gafas para pasar desapercibido. ¿Por qué no me dio la idea? Si quiera podría haber compartido eso.

-Pues, realmente no se a que pasillo ir. Así que tendremos que ver pasillo por pasillo

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a alguien en que pasillo están las cosas esas femeninas?

-¡¿QUÉ PREGUNTE?! Dios Emmet seguro que no te dejaron caer muy seguido de tu cuna. Realmente tienes serios problemas mentales

Comenzamos a recorrer los pasillos y por su puesto, tenía que ser el último. Por algo estaba tan escondido. Nadie en su sano juicio se dirige ahí. Menos un hombre. Dios esto va directo a ser desechado de mi memoria.

-Eddie, ese es el pasillo-apunto el último que quedaba y podía jurar que estaba aterrado. Vaya por fin una reacción razonable.

-Bueno, vamos-dije algo más tranquilo. Pero por su puesto Emmet no estaba dispuesto a colaborar y estaba agarrado de un estante como si la vida dependiese de ellos. Pero en este caso nuestra vida y hombría dependía de eso.

-Que te muevas idiota-y otra vez lo volví a tirar pero al hacerlo se le cayo encima varias cajas de enemas (si no saben son de para cuando uno esta como estreñido y ayuda para eso… en otras palabras te lo meten por la parte trasera cuando no puedes cagar =) )

-¿Qué es esto?- y el muy idiota leyó lo que eran, cosa que causo su reacción. Tirarlo lo mas lejos que pudo y caer en posición fetal. Podía jurar que estaba chupándose un dedo. Así que lo deje un momento para que se recuperara y yo tendría que ir a buscar ESAS cosas.

-Bueno Edward, tu eres valiente. Eso no te puede traumatizar, que tan malo puede ser. Debe de existir un solo tipo de toallas, relájate y todo va a salir bien-me dije todo eso antes de entrar en el pasillo y lo que vi me dejo en estado de total shock. Un estante lleno de toallas sanitarias. Emmet se recupero bastante rápido y me siguió al pasillo y su quijada cayó casi al suelo al ver todas las cantidades de ESAS cosas que había.

-¿Por qué las mujeres son tan difíciles? Como pueden tener tantos tipos de toallas. Todas sirven para lo mismo-Emmet no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Bueno veamos que hay-dije acercándome a mi tortura. Cerré los ojos y agarre la primera que estaba a mi alcance y leí "Protectores Diarios, aunque no estés en tus días igual debes de estar protegida" No, no eran esos. Alice estaba EN sus días. Creo que tengo que hacerlo con los ojos abiertos

-Dios Emmet, hay normales, con alas, sin alas, súper absorbentes, nocturnas, sensitive, con aloe-comencé a ver todos los tipos.

-Hombre y las marcas. Kotex, Mimosa, Always, Ladysan, ¿Cuál crees que servirán?

-Yo que se. Nunca he hecho esto y las de Alice nunca las he visto. Seria mejor llamarla-busque mi celular pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Rayos, tenia que dejarlo en el auto-¿Emmet traes tu celular?

-No, pero voy al auto.-ALERTA EMMET QUIERE DESERTAR LA MISION grito mi subconsciente ante tal hecho

-No, tú te quedas, si te vas no vuelves. Te conozco no tendrías el valor de volver si me dejas-le dije mirándolo a los ojos, cosa que hizo que bajara su mirada y asintiera totalmente apesadumbrado.

-Bueno, seria mejor abrir un paquete y ver las diferencias-Emmet tomo un paquete y lo abrió. Saco una bolsita de adentro y la abrió-Rayos, ¿No será incomodo tener esto pegado a ti?

-A quien le importa Emmet. Deja eso ahí-le dije quitándole la bolsa de las manos dejándola dentro de la canasta que teníamos.

Justo cuando iba a agarrar otro paquete para ver que era sentí un carraspeo en el pasillo de al frente. Ahí se encontraba un chico de nuestra edad que estaba riéndose a todo pulmón por lo visto había sido testigo de todo nuestro melodrama.

-Creo que se equivocaron de ropa hoy, ¿No creen? Porque si necesitan alguna de esas van a tener que dejar de utilizar tanta testosterona y comenzar a utilizar unas faldita o algo así. -eso intento ser, ¿cómico? Pero el no termino ahí y siguió con su verborrea- Aunque en este país es totalmente legal un cambio de sexo así que no tendrían que preocuparse por eso. -Emmet se encontraba empuñando una caja de tampones para poder tranquilizarse, cosa que hizo saltar tampones en todas direcciones. Y el resultado un Emmet aterrado porque uno de esos se le quedo en la cabeza.

-Nadie pregunto tu opinión niño-le dije lo mas tranquilo posible. No estaba en posición de ser burla de nadie. Menos en estos momentos.

-Yo solo los venía a ayudar. Mi turno termino y los vi medios nerviosos o algo así. Por lo visto necesitan ayuda. Y bueno, les iba a decir que usaran normal con alas, porque mi novia las prefiere así. Aunque siempre esta la posibilidad de los tampones. Aunque no creo que ustedes estén acostumbrados o acostumbradas a eso. Adiós Señoritas- y el imbécil se fue dejándonos a los dos demasiado enojados. Pero lo menos había sido algo útil el payaso ese.

-Normal con alas-dije en voz alta y comencé a buscar las famosas toallas.

-¿Edward, en serio piensas hacerle caso al inútil ese? Yo llevaría de todos los tipos. Quien sabe lo que le gusta a Alice y yo no pienso volver a pisar la farmacia a buscar estas cosas.

-Tienes razón Emmet-por una vez había pensado bien el Oso. Así que me dispuse a poner diferentes tipos y marcas de esas cosas en la canasta.

-¿Crees que Alice ocupe de estos?-dijo Emmet levantando una caja de tampones al aire y agitándola.

-No creo.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿como se utilizaran?-y empezó a leer las indicaciones. Rápidamente soltó la caja. Y me siguió hasta la caja más cercana. –Si Bella llega a ocupar de esos, juro que la mato yo mismo. ¿Cómo pueden ocupar eso? Las mujeres están mal.

Llegamos a la vendita caja con nuestra canasta llena de diferentes tipos y marcas de ¡ESAS COSAS QUE NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA VUELVO A COMPRAR! La cajera nos miraba con los ojos como platos.

-¿Van a llevar todas estas?-me pregunto sorprendida. ¿Qué acaso ningún hombre viene a comprar estas cosas? Voy a matar a Alice, la quiero pero no es para tanto.

-Si-si me limitaba a decir una palabra mas, la cajera iba a pagar mi mal humor.

-Bueno, ¿algo mas?-nos pregunto después de pasar todas las cosas por la maquina.

-Si, pastillas para el dolor-le dije lo mas bajo que pude.

-Disculpa, pero no te escuche-rayos lo había dicho demasiado bajo

-Pastillas para el dolor-volví a repetir un poco mas alto esta vez. Rogaba que me hubiese escuchado, lo único que deseaba era desparecer lo más rápido posible de ahí.

-Me lo podrías decir un poco más fuerte. Lo siento pero no se te escucho-O Dios, iba a matar a la cajera. ¿Cómo rayos no podía escuchar? Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para gritarle por su incompetencia, pero Emmet me gano

-¡PASTILLA PARA EL DOLOR DE OVARIOS O QUE SE YO! DE ESAS QUE TOMAN CUANDO ESTAN EN SUS DIAS, DE SEGURO TU SABES DE CUALES ESTOY HABLANDO. ERES UNA CHICA POR DIOS. NO ME HAGAS REPETIRTELO OTRA VEZ PORQUE YA ESTOY BASTANTE TRAUMADO CON LEER LAS INDICACIONES DE LOS TAMPONES. APARTE UN ESTUPIDO SE HIZO EL GRACIOSO CON NOSOTROS CREYENDO QUE NECESITABAMOS UNO DE ESTOS. ¡NOSOTROS PUEDES CREERLO!-dijo agitando una bolsa de toallas en la cara de la pobre chica que ahora tiritaba. Probó algo de la dosis de Emmet saliendo de sus casillas-¡Y APARTE TENGO A UN PEQUEÑO DUENDE DESANGRANDOSE EN EL BAÑO DE LA ESTACION DE SERVICIO! Y LO UNICO QUE QUIERO HACER ES LLEVARLE LAS COSAS QUE PIDIO PARA PODER LARGARME DE AQUÍ Y NO VOLVER A COMPRAR NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA UN PAQUETE DE ESTAS COSAS. ¡POR DIOS SOY UN CHICO, LO QUE COMPRO YO SON CONDONES NO COSAS DE CHICAS!-Emmet termino con su griterío a punto de abalanzarse sobre la pobre cajera. Que en estos minutos tiritaba de pies a cabeza. Asintió y se dirigió a buscar las malditas pastillas. Todos los presentes nos miraban con los ojos desorbitados. Bueno miraban más que nada a Emmet que parecía un Oso gris irritado en estos momentos.

-¡¿Qué RAYOS ESTAN MIRANDO?! –les grito a la gente que se encontraba en estos minutos mirándolo como si fuera una atracción de circo. Todos los presentes se dirigieron a los diferentes pasillos tan lejos de Emmet como podían.

-Bueno, tenemos todos estos tipos de pastillas-nos dijo mirando en suelo. No deseaba hacer contacto visual con ninguno de nosotros en estos momentos.

-¡DEME TODOS! ¡AHORA PASELOS POR LA MAQUINA METALOS EN LA BOLSA PARA PODER LARGARME DE AQUÍ AHORA! –la cajera aun no podía superar los gritos de Emmet. Lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo. Emmet abrió su billetera y les tiro los billetes, no le dio tiempo de pasarnos el vuelto. Tomo las bolsas con una mano y con la otra me tiro del brazo para salir lo mas rápido posible de la farmacia.

-¡Quédate con el cambio!-le alcance a gritar a la pobre chica antes de que las puertas de la farmacia se me cerraran en la cara.

-Bueno, ahora el sándwich-dijo Emmet caminando hacia la tienda de comestibles. Por lo menos se le había pasado el mal humor. Entramos a la tienda y buscamos cosas para comer. Todos sabían que Emmet para mejorar su humor comía. Y por lo visto iba a llevar ese plan en marcha, comenzó a poner un montón de cosas en el carrito, no dejaba de echar maldiciones de vez en cuando. Cuando por fin salíamos, estaba un poco más calmado.

-Bueno a dejarle las cosas a las chicas.-Me dijo Emmet y emprendimos el camino hacia los baños de las mujeres. Tocamos la puerta y a los pocos segundos Alice apareció. Se veía tan angelical con esa sonrisa. Genial, ahora estoy algo tierno. Este viaje esta haciendo desastre con mi mente. Ambos les pasamos las bolsas. Por lo visto por la cara de Alice nunca se imagino que las compráramos o que compráramos tantas.

-Por Dios, ahora asaltaron la farmacia-la fulmine con la mirada. Si no le gustaba lo hecho, pues que lo haga ella. Me traume, me atacaron, Emmet casi que salta sobre la pobre cajera y ella tiene el descaro de hacer semejante comentario.

-Sólo limítate a ocupar lo que te trajimos-le ladre literalmente. Estaba demasiado enojado. Acaso no se podía dar cuenta de todo lo que habíamos sufrido. Vi como abría las bolsas y después de revolver todo el contenido saco un paquetito y una caja de pastillas. Nos sonrío y en su cara se veía agradecida. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de hacernos pasar por ese infierno. Luego de nuestro trauma nunca más pondríamos un pie en una farmacia para volver a comprar productos femeninos. Era mi promesa y por nada del mundo la rompería.

-Gracias chicos, los amo-nos dijo después de darnos un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y volviendo a entrar al baño.-Espérenos en el auto, salimos en unos pocos minutos y si Emmet Bella esta mejor. –nos dijo y le respondió a el Oso ya que en su cara se notaba que quería preguntar pero no se atrevía. Ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos al auto para esperar a nuestras enanas. Dios el viaje recién empezaba y yo ya quería volver a mi casa.

**Alice POV**

Bella estaba demasiado feliz con mi idea de hacer sufrir un poco a los chicos. Era hora de que probaran algo de nuestro sentido del humor. Pero claro ninguna de nosotras les iba a decir lo que habíamos acordado. No podíamos a menos que quisiéramos morir en manos de nuestros hermanos de forma muy dolorosa y lenta. En su cara se notaba que era capaz de cualquier cosa para hacerlos sufrir un poco mas como recompensa para nosotras por tratar de echar a perder nuestro hermoso viaje.

-Bueno, entonces cuando vengan, porque estoy segura que vendrán les diré mi parte. Tu quédate lo mas lejos posible para que no te vean.-le dije a Bella después de decirle todo mi hermoso plan.

-De acuerdo, confió en ti Alice, se que lo harás bien-me dijo antes de entrar al baño y guiñarme un ojo. Ahora quedaba esperar a que vinieran. Luego de un par de mi minutos más sentí como golpeaban la puerta. Eran tan predecibles mis queridos hermanitos. Si al Oso ya lo tenía catalogado como un hermano más para mí.

Después de decirles lo que tenían que hacer por mí me partí de la risa en compañía de Bella. Las caras que pusieron eran demasiado graciosas. Yo personalmente habría pagado para verlas.

-Bueno ahora con la segunda parte del plan. Vamos a la farmacia es hora de ponernos manos a la obra. –le dije tomándola de la mano para salir por fin del baño. Llegamos a la farmacia antes que los chicos y pudimos presenciar como trataban de tirarse para atrás con el favor que les había pedido. Cobardes. Pero algo que nunca creí ver, fue la determinación de Edward de agarrar a Emmet de la manga de su poleron para hacerlo entrar a la farmacia.

-Yo creía que Edward iba a ser el primero en tirarse para atrás con esta idea Alice-me dijo Bella igual que sorprendida que yo. Asentí en respuesta y la tire para salir del alcance de la vista de los dos. Nos acercamos a un chico que estaba cerrando la caja, seguramente estaba terminando su turno. Era ahora o nunca. Nos acercamos las dos al susodicho para comenzar con nuestro plan maestro.

-Hola-le dije con mi sonrisa caracteriza numero 5501 la cual siempre utilizaba cuando necesitaba que la gente hiciera algo. Nadie podía resistirse a mis trucos, solo muy pocas veces había fallado, pero ese no es el caso. Sabía que ahora no iba a fallar.

-Hola –me respondió también sonriendo. Hombres son todos iguales, ahora de seguro me preguntara mi nombre y si quiero salir. Pero NO. Marie Alice Brandon tiene una misión y no sale del plan esta vez.

-Mira, necesito que nos hagas un favor-le dije mientras nos apuntaba a Bella y a mi. El chico le regalo una sonrisa, que según el era sexy, la cual Bella le respondió con una muy coqueta. Ambas sabíamos que éramos capaces de darle algo de esperanzas a un susodicho con poder traumatizar y dejar mal parados a nuestros queridos hermanitos.

-Claro preciosas. ¿En que las puedo ayudar?

-Mira, ¿ves ese par de susodichos que están en el pasillo de los productos femeninos?-le dije apuntando a el parcito. Edward quería matar a Emmet. Rayos ambos son unos inútiles totales por lo visto.

-Si, los veo. ¿Son sus novios?-nos pregunto algo "enojado". Hey niñito apenas te conozco y te pones así. ¿Qué rayos les sucede a los chicos hoy en día?

-IUCK NO!-tanto Bella como yo lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Son nuestros hermanos y deseamos que nos hagas un favor-comenzó Bella.-Mira yo y Alice queríamos hacer un viaje y estos dos zopencos no encontraron nada mejor que ser unas sanguijuelas roba viajes y se vinieron con nosotras. Queremos que les hagas una broma. Para poder divertirnos algo. Realmente estamos algo enojadas con ellos y que mejor que los traumaticemos un poco.

El chico se quedo mirándonos un par de minutos un poco confuso por lo visto para que luego apareciera una gran sonrisa en su cara-Por su puesto, ceunten con mi ayuda. Soy Ryan por si acaso-se presento el chico y comenzamos a plantearle nuestra idea. Luego de contársela y que el también agregara algunos detalles estábamos todos listos. Bella y yo ocultas detrás de un pasillo pero con buena vista y el se dirigía hacia donde estaban el dúo dinámico pero se giro y volvió hacia donde estábamos.

-¿Qué pasa Ry?-le pregunte totalmente confusa por su cambio en estos minutos.

-Bueno si yo me apunto para hacer esto, lo mas justo seria que recibiera algún tipo de bonificación. De hecho no las conozco para nada y aquí estoy apunto de hacerle una broma a un tipo que parece fisicoculturista y a otro que por lo visto tiene mal temperamento. –bueno el chico tenia su punto, no lo discutía pero ¿ahora? Por que no abrió la boca antes.

-¿Qué quieres Tyler? Pero rápido no hay tiempo que perder-lo apremio Bella, realmente este viaje esta sacando a relucir nuevas facetas de todos.

-Un beso-así de simple fue su petición antes de que yo pudiera articular palabra alguna o gritarle cuanta cosa se me cruzara por la cabeza vi algo que me dejo totalmente asombrada. Bella lo tiro del cuello de su camisa para acercarlo y plantarle EL beso. Nunca la había visto darle a alguien un beso asi. Máximo habíamos que tenido que darle un beso a alguien cuando jugábamos a la botella. Pero nunca nada como eso, en mi vida hubiese esperado que hiciera eso.

-Listo, esta saldado. Ahora a hacer lo que te pedimos-le dijo Bella antes de empujarlo camino hacia su cometido. El pobre chico caminaba como borracho, por lo visto el besazo de mi amiga lo dejo totalmente descolocado.

-Dios Bella, ¿De donde vino todo eso?-le pregunte después de poder articular alguna palabra después del espectáculo.

-Alice, una chica tiene que hacer lo que una chica tiene que hacer. El quería eso, parte del trato como sea la idea que tuviste es demasiado buena. Tenia que hacer algo. No había salido nada de mi mente. Si tengo que hacer algo por parte del grupo, lo hare.

-Has crecido mi pequeña Bella. Ahora veamos el espectáculo.-ambas nos pusimos en posición para ver mejor. Ryan estaba haciendo todo de acuerdo con el plan. Debía de decir que el chico se desenvolvía. Vi como el semblante de Edward cambiaba a medida de que Ryan comenzaba con su discursito de ropa equivocada el dia de hoy.

-Parece que Edward esta tratando de controlarse con Ryan-apunto Bella, ya que la vena del cuello de Edward estaba sobresaliendo. Lo cual era casi un letrero con letras de neon diciendo "CUIDADO EL CHICO ESTA QUE REVIENTA, NO LO PRECIONEN, QUE NO RESPONDEMOS POR LOS DAÑOS IRREPARABLES QUE LES PUEDA CAUSAR"

-Mira, Ryan se esta yendo. Cual de los dos esta mas enojado con el otro. Esto es de película. Ojala hubiésemos traído la cámara-dije algo apenada, ya que algo asi no se ve todos los días.

-Duh, Alice, ¿Crees que naci ayer?-me dijo Bella mostrándome su celular con el que había grabado todo el acontecimiento. –Bella, te amo. Te lo juro algo de mi se te esta pegando

-Alice, eres linda y todo pero, me gustan los chicos. Si cambio mi opinión con respecto a mis preferencias, créeme serás la primera en saberlo.

-¡Bella! Dios este viaje nos esta cambiando. Pero hay que admitirlo, seriamos la envidia de todas las chicas que están en el bando contrario y la fantasía de todo chico viviente. Seriamos la pareja hot-le dije siguiéndole el juego. Amaba a mi amiga, ambas éramos dinamita pura para las bromas y los comentarios.

-Alice, ¿Qué rayos esta haciendo Emmet con esa caja de tampones?-Y ahí fue cuando me dio casi un ataque. ¿Acaso el Osito estaba leyendo como utilizarlos? Que ahora no tenían imaginación o algo por el estilo. Pero lo mas gracioso fue ver como soltaba la caja como si se tratara de una bomba y seguía a Edward hacia la caja hablando por lo bajo y meneando su cabeza de lado a lado.

-Por Dios, ¿compraron todos los tipos de toallas existentes? Me sorprende que realmente hayan hecho esto por mi.

-Alice eres su hermana, seria demasiado de parte de el que no fuera capaz de hacer esto. Aparte no creo que algún día nos manden a nosotras a comprar condones o algo por el estilo, porque personalmente lo mandaría a tomarse una ducha fría si lo pidiera el Oso.

-Si buen punto. ¿Y ahora que están haciendo en la caja?-le pregunte al ver la cara de espanto de la pobre cajera. Vi como la cara de Emmet se descomponía. Por lo visto Bella también lo había notado. Si mal no recordábamos esa era la advertencia que el Oso se había enojado. Las dos nos escabullimos entre los pasillos mas cercanos a la caja teniendo en cuenta que no nos notaran y poder tener una buena vista del jaleo que pronto se iba a armar. En eso vi como Ryan quien había "salido" de la farmacia se sentaba al lado de nosotras.

-Hola chicas. ¿Ahora tenemos otra parte del espectáculo?-nos pregunto notablemente divertido con nuestras ocurrencias y con lo que había sucedido momentos antes cuando hacía su actuación.

-Si, sólo espera. Ves al grandote. Es mi hermano y por la cara pronto hará ebullición y cuando lo hace, todo lo que dice es muy gracioso. Claro para Alcie y para mi lo es, porque sus gritos no nos asustan, sino que nos morimos de la risa-Yo asentí de acuerdo con lo dicho por Bella. Y ahí fue como vimos que Emmet ya no aguantaba mas, por lo visto Edward le había repetido algo a la cajera sus par de veces y Oso no podía mas con la situación.

-¡PASTILLA PARA EL DOLOR DE OVARIOS O QUE SE YO! DE ESAS QUE TOMAN CUANDO ESTAN EN SUS DIAS, DE SEGURO TU SABES DE CUALES ESTOY HABLANDO. ERES UNA CHICA POR DIOS.-Los gritos de Emmet llegaban a retumbar en la farmacia. Toda la gente lo veía raro, ya que Emmet parecía un desquiciado gritando y agitando sus grandes brazos tal cual pájaro que quería volar. Pero sus gritos no terminaron ahí-­ NO ME HAGAS REPETIRTELO OTRA VEZ PORQUE YA ESTOY BASTANTE TRAUMADO CON LEER LAS INDICACIONES DE LOS TAMPONES. APARTE UN ESTUPIDO SE HIZO EL GRACIOSO CON NOSOTROS CREYENDO QUE NECESITABAMOS UNO DE ESTOS. ¡NOSOTROS PUEDES CREERLO!-Para que ninguno de nosotros se muriera de la risa habíamos tomado medidas extremas. Bella estaba mordiendo un paquete de algodón con toda su fuerza, a Ryan le había metido en la boca un paquete de toallitas desmaquillantes y le había tapado la boca para que no tuviera oportunidad de sacarlo o de decir algo, ya que por lo visto estaba en la misma situación que nosotras, tratando de reprimir y por mi lado mordía un pañal de bebe como si la vida dependiese de ello. -¡Y APARTE TENGO A UN PEQUEÑO DUENDE DESANGRANDOSE EN EL BAÑO DE LA ESTACION DE SERVICIO! Y LO UNICO QUE QUIERO HACER ES LLEVARLE LAS COSAS QUE PIDIO PARA PODER LARGARME DE AQUÍ Y NO VOLVER A COMPRAR NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA UN PAQUETE DE ESTAS COSAS. ¡POR DIOS SOY UN CHICO, LO QUE COMPRO YO SON CONDONES NO COSAS DE CHICAS!-¿Escuche bien, me dijeron duende? ¿Le dijeron a alguien que soy un duende? Todo rastro de risa se había esfumado de mi mente. Bella al ver mi reacción de querer aparecer y tirarme sobre Emmet tal duende encolerizado se abalanzo sobre mi como luchadora inmovilizándome en el suelo.

-Alice, tenemos tiempo de sobra para vengarnos totalmente del Oso y de Cara Bonita, espera que la venganza siempre es dulce.-Esas palabras me hicieron entrar en razón, solo atine a asentir y a seguir en plan pasar desapercibidas para ver la reacción de las sanguijuelas sobre protectoras.

-¡DEME TODOS! ¡AHORA PASELOS POR LA MAQUINA METALOS EN LA BOLSA PARA PODER LARGARME DE AQUÍ AHORA!-Por lo visto Emmet trataba que la tortura durara lo menos posible. La pobre cajera no se podía reponer de los alaridos de Emmet y metió todo lo mas rápido posible en la bolsa. Vimos como tiraba los billetes y salía lo mas rápido posible de la farmacia. Y ahí fue cuando me percate de un detalle muy importante. Ryan estaba casi morado por tener la bolsa de toallitas desmaquillantes metidas hasta lo mas fondo de su laringe y con mi mano sobre su boca.

-Lo siento Ry, ahora quedas libre-le dije lo mas tierna posible, no quería que por algo les dijera a los dos nuestros planes.

-Wow chicas, ustedes si son de temer. Les juro que son mis ídolos.

-Gracias Ry, pero ahora nos tenemos que ir. Nuestra función aquí termino y tenemos que volver al baño para que ninguno de los dos se de ceunta de que fue todo una actuación-le dijo Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla de despedida. Yo también quería un beso, asique hice algo que ningo de los dos se esperaba me puse de puntillas y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Ry.-le dije lo mas coquetamente posible-Y si a alguien le llegas a decir que soy un duende, te toparas con la furia de Alice Cullen y no es conveniente-Ryan tenia una chistosa cara, por lo visto ya había tenido una pequeña dosis de lo que era capaz de hacer. Se limito a asentir y a tocarse los labios.

-Adiós chicas, un gusto haberlas conocido.-Y con eso salimos corriendo como si el diablo nos persiguiera tomando otra ruta para llegar al baño, ya que los dos zopencos estaban comprando lo ultimo para nosotras. Luego de tener que devolvernos dos veces, ya que nos habíamos perdidos y casi llegado a la autopista pudimos llegar al dichoso baño.

-Alice, casi que salimos del estado-me dijo Bella después de poder recuperar algo de aire en sus pulmones.

-Dios, este fue demasiado ejercicio. Mucho mas que pasar toda la santa tarde recorriendo las tiendas en mis compras.-cuando estábamos recuperándonos de nuestra incursión sentí unos golpes en la puerta del baño que me hacían deducir que mis hermanitos habían vuelto. Me dirigí de inmediato a abrirles y los recibí con mi sonrisa mas angelical que podía tener en estos momentos. Me pasaron las bolsas, dos GRANDES E INMENSAS BOLSAS LLENAS DE TOALLAS, PASTILLAS Y SANDWICH.

-Por Dios, ahora asaltaron la farmacia-tenia que hacer un comentario ¿OK? Vi como compraron y trataron a la pobre cajera y como la gente casi trataba de huir despavorida de un Emmet totalmente enojado. No me podía quedar callada, pero ellos no podían saberlo, sino me mataban, lo sabía. Edward como respuesta se limito a fulminarme con la mirada. Para terminar ladrándome con un –SOLO LIMITATE A OCUPAR LO QUE TRAJIMOS-Dios, casi que le respondía con un SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR, pero eso habría echo que detonara bomba Edward. Abrí las bolsas y revolví todo el contenido, habían traído de todas menos las que ocupaba, pero para mi salvación y para la de ellos estaban las mías al fondo junto con las pastillas. Les sonreí lo mas agradecida que pude para hacer convincente mi actuación.

-Gracias chicos, los amo-les di un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y me dispuse a entrar al baño. -Espérenos en el auto, salimos en unos pocos minutos y si Emmet Bella esta mejor-le dije al Osito, ya que uno estaba muy traumado para hablar, dos me odiaba y si abria la boca me ladraba o tres no quería dar a relucir su faceta de hermano protector.

-Alice, eres genial-me dijo Bella al salir del baño y darme un gran abrazo

-Lo se Bella, viste sus caras. Amo este viaje, te lo juro-después de un par de minutos mas en el baño salimos de lo mas felices para ir a reunirnos con nuestros hermanitos en el tanque.

-Hey Osito, ¿A dónde crees que vas?-le pregunte al llegar al Jeep, ya que por lo visto esperaba poder conducir su preciado bebe.

-¿Subirme a mi bebe?

-Ajá. Pero se te olvido a caso que nostras tenemos que manejar. Aun no pasan las 8 horas, asi que al asiento de atrás.

-Alice ¿Cómo planeas subirte al Jeep? ¿Crees que alcances?-¿acaso Cullen Grande pretendía decirme que era muy pequeña para poder manejar y alcanzar el Jeep Gigante?

-Mira y aprende Cara Bonita-le dijo mi querida Bells cuando se acercaba a mi. Ya habíamos hablado de eso y podíamos con la ayuda de las dos. Ya que antes nos habíamos pasado de asientos por dentro del Jeep. Bella se puso delante mío mientras me tomaba de mis caderas y yo por mi parte subía un pie para poder apoyarme del saliente que tenia para impulsarme. Tanto yo como Bella estábamos muy pegadas. Y con un poco mas de ayuda logre subirme.

-Rayos eso fue sexy-Bella y yo lo miramos con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Acaso escuche bien?

-Emmet son nuestras hermanas por Dios-dijo Edward subiéndose al asiento de atrás.

-Ven, les dije que si podríamos. Ahora a manejar-les dije lo mas emocionada posible dando mis saltitos de siempre sobre el asiento. ¡Por fin podía manejar esta bestia de Jeep y estaba mas feliz que nunca! Ahora podría demostrarle a el parsito que yo si podía manejar y bien. Amaba mi Porsche con toda mi alma, pero debía de admitir que este Jeep algo tenía. Pero por su puesto, nunca se lo diría ni a Emmet ni a Edward. Era un secreto. Mi secreto.

-Monstruito, ¿Te importaría ir mas lento? Mi Bebe te lo agradecería-me dijo el Osito algo alterado por lo visto.

-Oh, cállate Emmet. No maneja tan rápido como tu, o como un loco como Edward

-Yo no manejo como un loco-si claro. Hermanito no convences a nadie

-Si claro Cullen. Y yo soy un vampiro.

-Callate Swan.

Realmente eran tan graciosas las peleas e intercambios de palabras entre Edward y Bella. Iba muy concentrada en mi labor de manejar el giganton, pero me pude percatar de ver un convertible rojo parado a un lado de la calzada. Una chica rubia estaba hablando con alguien que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto. Pare de improvisto, cosa que hizo que tanto Emmet, Edward y Bella dejaran de discutir y me miraran con cara interrogante.

-Alice, ¿Ahora que?-me pregunto enojado mi hermanito.

-A hacer mi obra buena del día.

Todos se girararon y vieron a mi obra del día. Emmet abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a babear, por lo visto había visto a la chica. Cuando me devolví y me puse delante del auto tanto Bella como yo nos desabrochamos el cinturón. Sabíamos que teníamos que ser nosotras las que habláramos con la chica.

-Yo también voy-dijo de inmediato el Osito, luchando con la manilla de la puerta. Dios ver a la chica lo puso mas estúpido de lo que ya es.

-No Emmet. Ustedes dos se quedan aquí-les dijo Bella con todo autoritario.

-¿Cómo que nos quedamos aquí? ¿Por qué no podemos ir con ustedes?-Edward estaba otra vez enojado parece que no le gustaba mucho la idea de esperar con un Emmet ahora estúpido.

-Chicos, ¿Vieron a la chica?, NO Emmet no me respondas se que lo hiciste por tener baba en la pera-le corte antes de que hablara.-Una chica asi no pasa mucho tiempo en apuros, de seguro muchos babosos como Oso se acercaron. Si vamos nosotras nos entenderemos, fin del asunto.-les dije dando un portazo. Con Bella saludamos a la chica con la mano y nos acercamos.

-Hola, por lo visto necesitas ayuda-le dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, pero no se preocupen.-nos respondió la rubia antes de que el chico que estaba en el asiento del copiloto respondiera. Pero que chico. Dios era hermoso. Voy a hiperventilar, estoy hiperventilando. Alice contrólate no puedes actuar como Emmet, me auto recriminé para comportarme.

-Soy Alice y ella es Bella. De seguro muchos babosos se pararon ya, y lo se perfectamente, son un asco.

-Si, ya van como unos diez o algo asi. Soy Rosalie y él es mi hermano Jasper-asique el bombón se llamaba Jasper. –pero realmente no queremos incomodar, ya tenían su ruta.

-No acepto un no por respuesta, mas atrás vi un taller, los podemos llevar para que vengan a buscar el auto.

-bueno, si insistes Alice-me dijo con una gran sonrisa Rosalie. Nos íbamos a llevar bien lo sabia.-Pero por lo visto a sus novios no les hara mucha gracia, bueno a uno mas que al otro.-con Bella seguimos la mirada de Rosalie para encontrarnos con un Edward tirando rayos láser por sus ojos y un Emmet pegado al vidrio mirando a Rosalie.

-Iuck, no. Son nuestros hermanos. El Oso es el hermano de Bella, se llama Emmet.

-Y mister enojón es Edward, el hermano de Alice.

-Hablando de hermanos. Jasper bajate del auto, nos van a llevar a un mecanico.-y ahí fue cuando lo vi en su totalidad. Dios era el chico que toda mi vida había esperado. Pero me tenia que controlar, si Edward se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba conmigo me mandaba de regreso a casa en este instante.

-Hola Bella, Hola Alice-y su voz, casi me derrito ahí mismo. Y por lo visto también causaba algo en el. Se me quedo mirando y no apartaba la mirada. Si pudiera estaría dando saltitos y me abría tirado a sus brazos. Pero sabia que habría tiempo para eso.

-Entonces andando.-todos nos dirigimos al Jeep y Emmet no cerraba su boca. Rosalie rodo sus ojos, de seguro estaba acostumbrada a todo eso. –Chicos ellos son Rosalie y Jasper y los vamos a llevar al taller que esta mas atrás-Edward a regañadientes se paso para la parte de atrás del Jeep, que aunque era pequeña perfectamente se podían sentar dos personas. Emmet estaba como paralizado y no se movio de su asiento, por lo que Jasper se fue a sentar con Edward y Rosalie se quedo al lado del Osito.

-Hola… yo soy… eee… yo soy…-Es verdad lo que escucho, Emmet se quedo sin hablan. Desde cuando señor coqueto no podía articular una frase coherente.

-Emmet. Alice me lo dijo-le respondió en tono monótono Rosalie. Bella, Edward y yo lo mirábamos con ojos desorbitados mientras que Jasper trataba de no reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Entonces…ustedes…esto-por lo visto Emmet no podía hablar en estos minutos asique me aprovecharía de la situación.

-Vamos Em, si no puedes hacer una frase coherente mejor quédate callado. Cuando puedas hablar como la gente abre tu boca-por mi comentario todos comenzaron a reírse hasta nuestros nuevos invitados. –Ahora, chicos ustedes a donde se dirigían o que es lo que hacían hasta antes de quedar en el camino.

-Bueno, con Jasper estábamos haciendo un viaje de carretera antes de entrar al instituto. Digamos que nos mudamos y empezaremos en uno nuevo. Este seria como nuestra forma de entrar sin estrés al instituto.

-Nosotros también estamos haciendo lo mismo. Bueno, la idea del viaje era de Bella. O sea, veníamos las dos solas, pero estos no nos dejaron viajar solas, asique se vinieron con nosotras-les dedique una mirada envenenada a los que se hacían llamar hermanos de nosotras.

-En nuestra defensa, ¿Quién en su sano juicio deja que sus dos hermanas se vallan solas de viaje-dijo Edward viendo su punto de vista.

-Lo que sea Mister Bonito. Y entonces ¿Para donde se mudaron?-Bella que iba en el asiento del copiloto sentada mirando hacia la parte trasera del Jeep para hablar mejor con Rosalie y Jasper. Ay, Jasper, lo amo y eso que aun no hablo con el.

-Nos mudamos a Forks. Mis padres tienen que estar viajando demasiado y ahora tienen unos negocios cerca de ahí, pero no querían que nos fuéramos otra vez a una cuidad grande, asique elegimos Forks para vivir.

-¿¡Enserio?! –pregunte emocionada. Eso quiere decir que podre estar con Jasper para siempre. –Nosotros también vivimos ahí.

-Entonces acabamos de conocer a gente del instituto-dijo mi adorado Jasper. Me voy a derretir, lo juro. Este viaje por fín es emocionante.

-Y bueno, ¿cuantos años tienen? Para saber si estaremos en algún grado juntos-pregunto muy interesada Rosalie.

-Bueno, todos vamos a ir al ultimo año de Insti-dijo Bella. –Bueno Alice, Niño Bonito y yo tenemos la misma edad. Ellos son gemelos y Emmet es un año mayor que yo, pero también va en el mismo grado-Bella escondía su sonrisa maléfica. Excelente sacaríamos a relucir los trapos sucios de Emmet.

-¿Cómo es eso?-Rosalie también escondía su sonrisa maléfica. Las tres nos llevaremos excelente.

-Bueno, Osito quedo pegado en el Jardín de infantes. Digamos que era muy inmaduro en esa época- dije lo mas neutral posible. Como si estuviera hablando del clima para que Emmet que en este minuto no se podía defender como la gente no me saltara encima.

-Y bueno, cuando su hermanita pequeña entro en la misma clase que él, no le quedo otra que pasar, amenos que quisiera pasar toda una vida siendo humillado por mi mas que por nadie-termino su relato Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tanto Rosalie como Jasper no paraban de reír, el Osito era entretenido. Y Edward trataba de aguantarse y le daba palmaditas en la espalda como apoyo a Emmet.

-Entonces, todos se conocen y son amigos del jardín de infancia-quiso saber mi cosito lindo.

-O sea, nos conocemos. Pero yo no soy amigo de Bella solo soy un conocido, el hermano de su mejor amiga, nada mas.-dijo Edward con las manos levantadas como si se tratara de defender de algo. Bella asintió dándole la razón a Ed y la mirada entre Rosalie y yo, bueno nos dijimos ciertas cosas con la mirada.

-Bueno, nosotros también somos gemelos y bueno, ya deberíamos haber terminado el instituto, pero por lo viajes de papa perdimos un año.

-Entonces todos vamos a ultimo año, es genial-Rosalie de verdad se veía feliz, parece que realmente necesitaban algunos amigos. Pasamos todo el camino hasta el taller molestando a Emmet y Edward, los cuales no estaban tan contentos de ser nuestra nueva entretención. Yo por mi parte era la primera vez que adoraba el viaje con toda mi alma, ya que estaba Jasper. Pero necesitaba un tiempo sola con el, sabia que era el, el que tanto estaba esperando. Yo era la gran Alice Cullen y todo lo que quiero lo obtengo y sabia que esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

geeente espero que les haya gustado el cap =)

L!L! dice:

_como no les iba a gustar.. si somos dos mentes maestras conspirando juntas???_

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

claroo

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

esperamos muchos reviews y sentimos la demora

L!L! dice:

_aceptamos. tomates.. flores.... ciber amenzas... tortazos y cariños _

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

siiii

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

de todo

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

Y ME VOI A HACER PUBLICIDAD!!! ESTOYYY DE CUMPLE EL 24 ESPERO MUUUUCHAS FELICITACIONES PORQUE SERE UNA VIEJA DE 20!! Y SABEN MI CORREO Y TODO ASI QUE NO PUEDEN FALTAR!! =)

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

(ES UNA ORDEN GENTE XD!! JAJAJJA)

L!L! dice:

_sera una anciana.. seras una anciana jajjajaja_

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

JAJJAA GRACIAS ENANA

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

Y COMO SOMOS TAN WENAS... LES ADELANTAREMOS EL NOMBRE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

Heeello Mister Sexy!!

L!L! dice:

_ajajajaj_

L!L! dice:

_dalee_

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

entonces gente nos estamos hablando!

L!L! dice:

_siempree... e intentaremos no demorar tanto para el prox. cap.._

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

besitos a todos y denle al sexy y lindo botonsito verde que dice reviews !! =)

... PªnSh!uLis dice:

adiosin!

L!L! dice:

_bye bye_


End file.
